


A New Encounter

by otakuchxn



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Bottom Keith (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Gay Keith (Voltron), Hurt Keith (Voltron), Hurt Lance (Voltron), Insecure Lance (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) Angst, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Multi, Smut, Top Lance (Voltron), Voltron, klance, klangst, voltron legendary defender - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-06-27 23:45:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 28,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15695820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otakuchxn/pseuds/otakuchxn
Summary: Lance and Keith both attend The Garrison, Lance is in business, and Keith is in engineering. The Garrison came out with a social media app that only staff and students attending the school are given access to. Lance and Keith started talking on The Garrison app but neither of them knew what each other looked like, nor asked since they were both busy with tests and studying. But that all changed one day in a very interesting way.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction, so please give me some constructive criticism if you have any issues with the story so far.

Keith was a heavy sleeper, he always was ever since he was a baby. But lately, he hasn’t been getting a lot of sleep, which is stressful for him, his co-workers, friends, and classmates. Why, because he’s not the nicest when he’s tired. He’s been living off of espresso for the past few days because of the lack of sleep he’s been getting. He gets around one hour of sleep every night, maybe two if he’s lucky. Why do you ask? Studying. It’s a pain but everyone in the Garrison has to do lots of it, and lots of tests have come around for many majors. Keith was studying engineering. He enjoyed it most of the time, except that it’s a very stressful major.

But this morning was one of the mornings that really killed it for him, he pulled an all-nighter. His last test was today and he studied all night for it. He was already physically and emotionally exhausted but knowing he had a big test today, really topped it off. He decided to check his phone and see if anyone he knew in his class stayed up all night.

He goes on their school’s social media app and checks his messages. The app he’s on is a custom-made app that only Garrison students and staff have access too. You get your own profile where you can post photos and messages on your timeline. A great way to meet new people outside your major, and that’s how Keith met Lance. The app was newer so both Lance and Keith had no photos of themselves uploaded to their profiles, and neither of them bothered to ask or meet because of how busy they were.

“Hey Keith, good luck on your test today! ;)” A message from Lance from a few minutes ago. For some reason Keith really enjoyed talking to the mysterious boy, it felt like an online friendship.

“You’re awake this early? How come?”

“I have a test this morning too, I’m so tired. Did you sleep? TT^TT” Keith could admit one thing, Lance seemed really cute, personality alone.

“Nope pulled an all-nighter. Feel a little sick but a little coffee should help. I gotta go, meeting up with a friend at a cafe. Talk to you later?”

“Feel better soon, Keith. And yeah, sure, let’s talk later! Good luck on your test! <3” Gosh, he’s adorable.

“Haha, you too. Bye.” The more the time throughout the week passes by, the more Keith wants it over so he can get to know Lance better. 

“Good morning, Keith! You ready for the test today? Please tell me you didn’t pull another all-nighter, it’s bad for your health you know?” It was Hunk, a friend of his from his morning classes. He was a big sweetheart who always helped Keith with anything. Always wishing him good morning and asking him to coffee before class.

“Morning, Hunk. Yeah, I did, sorry. Wanna go grab a coffee? I really need one right about now.”

“Yeah sure man, I’ll be there in 15 minutes. Put on something warm it’s supposedly cold this morning!”

It’s true, he really did need a coffee, if he wanted to pass the exam without falling asleep that is. So he put on his black, baggy sweatpants, a red hoodie, and black moccasins, and took off on his motorcycle. It was a nice black bike with red flame imprints on the side with a nice matching helmet. As he arrived he headed into their local cafe and ordered a coffee with two espresso shots, extra cream, and extra sugar. Yes, it does look like Keith is an all black coffee type of guy, but he hates the taste of bitterness and likes something sweet early in the mornings.

“Hey man!” Hunk says behind him and walks up alongside him. “I’ll get a caffeinated tea.” He instructs the cashier as he reaches into his pocket to grab his wallet. 

“You don’t need to pay for mine, Hunk.” 

“It’s alright man, you need it anyways. You’re not always the kindest when you’re tired so it’s the least I can do to try to make your morning better.” He smiled. Keith couldn’t help but smile back because of Hunk’s kind gesture. 

“Thanks, Hunk. Let’s head out now.” They both nod as they grab their beverages and walk down the street to the Garrison, quizzing each other for the test as they walk by. Keith always parks his bike at the cafe during his morning classes because it’s three-hour free parking, and his morning class is only for two hours. 

As the day went on while he took the test, he started to feel very light-headed and nauseous, worse than this morning. He decided to ignore it for a while until the end of the test. Time passed by and he finished the test. Finally, he can go back to his apartment and sleep, but before he could do that he had to exit the building, really feeling the sickness. He was walking down the stairs, he could hear someone else downstairs, ready to walk up past him, but he didn’t care until he felt like his body was weightless. He passed the taller boy as he was walking down the steps. Once his foot hit the floor he felt himself fall from pure exhaustion. The taller individual turned around and ran back down the stairs to Keith’s side.

“Yo, dude! You okay?” The taller man kneeled down to his side. Keith was unresponsive and couldn’t get a glance at the man’s face before he blacked out.

\------------

Keith woke up a few hours later in… The school’s nurse office? He looked around and saw a short woman with blonde, silky hair in the corner. She turned around.

“Oh, glad you’re awake! How are you feeling? You passed out in the hallway downstairs. A young man brought you in here, claiming you just randomly blacked out at the bottom of the stairs.” She walked over to him with her small hands in her white coats pockets.

“Uh yeah, I’ve been better. Where’s the guy now?”

“Oh, he left a little while ago. He seemed really worried. He didn’t tell me his name, did you see who it was?” She questioned as she sat at the end of the bed.

“No, all I remember is hearing his voice asking if I was okay. The rest was all a blur.” He sighed.

“That sucks. Well if I ever see him again I’ll make sure to tell him your thank you’s.” The woman smiled. “Well you’re free to leave now if you’d like, or you can stay here.”

“I’m fine, thank you. I need to get some rest so I’d rather be at home for that. Plus my friends and I are going to the baseball game tomorrow, so I need to be ready to go for that as well.” Keith responds.

“Alright, come back if you start to feel worse. You only passed out due to lack of sleep and stress so a good night's sleep should do the trick for you.”

“Thank you, ma’am. I’ll try to not to come in here again.” Keith giggled and left the room and checks his phone. No missed calls, “Hunk probably thought I went home after the test.” He thought. He figured by now he got a ticket for his bike. Which sucked but he didn’t care since the prices in the area were cheaper. So he headed home on his bike and passed out right when his head hit the pillow. 

The next morning he sleeps in until 2 PM since he’s lost so much sleep. 6 missed calls from Hunk and 3 from Shiro. Just great. “Are you serious? They’re so impatient, the baseball game is at four.” He mumbles to himself.

“I’ll meet you guys there in an hour, I was sleeping. Shiro you picking me up or am I biking there?” He messaged the group chat with him, Shiro, and Hunk. Shiro met Keith’s classmate Hunk a few months ago unexpectedly at an ice cream shop downtown. Shiro and Hunk immediately clicked since they’re both passionate about engineering. 

“No you’ll have to bike, I’m already here socializing with old classmates. I saved us all seats around the middle of the stands so if you don’t see me at the food stands, I’ll be there with everyone else so I’ll see you then!” Shiro responds, causing Keith to sigh.

An hour has passed so he decides to get ready, wearing the Garrison’s black, thick hoodie, black jeans, a red baseball cap, and white converse. He leaves his apartment and gets on his bike heading over to the baseball diamond. He gets off this bike and ahead he sees the baseball team walking over to the open field to warm up. He didn’t really care except for the fact that one tall Cuban boy really caught his eye. He didn’t see his face since his back faced towards him but he could tell he was adorable. His laugh was loud and soft and his voice was smooth and calm, not too high-pitched, and not too deep either. Keith blushed a little as he listens to the voice fade away the farther the group got. 

“What the hell?” He whispers to himself, rubbing his face and shaking his head.

“Hey, you okay man?” A familiar voice comes up behind him, placing their hand on top of Keith’s shoulder. 

“Hey, Hunk. Yeah, I’m fine, just got a bug on my face.” Keith decides to play and off and forget that ever happened. Keith has questioned his sexuality for a while now, but he’s pretty sure he only likes men. A while after they decided to meet up with their friends Pidge, and Allura.

After socializing for a while, they decided to take their seats. Several conversations were continued on as Keith decided to watch the starting lineup getting announced on the speakers. The tall Cuban boy that he saw earlier hasn’t been announced yet, which only made him even more interested. 

“And the Co-Captain, number 28, Lance Mcclain!” The announcer called on the speaker, making Keith almost choke on his iced coffee. 

“Lance?!” Keith chokes out, coughing a little.

“Yeah, that’s Lance! You remember that guy I told you about who got a baseball to the back of the head like a week ago?” Hunk asks, “He’s my best friend!” 

“That’s him?!” Keith quickly turns to look at Hunk wide-eyed.

“Mhm! I’ll introduce you to him after. He’s said he’s really wanted to meet you for a while now since I’ve told him so many funny stories about you!” Hunk laughs.

“Oh no…” Keith hides his face in his arms, red-faced, “What stories?” He questions.

“Oh, I’ll tell you that later. But let’s watch the game it’s starting now! Lance is starting line up as their batter first, and let me tell you, he’s outstanding at baseball! He always has been, ever since we were kids! That’s how he got into this school, a baseball scholarship!” Hunk cheers, smiling over at Keith. Keith sighs, still red and embarrassed from finally finding out who it was he’s been messaging for the past month. 

“He seems, really cool... “ He manages to speak out. “I think he’s the same Lance McClain I’ve been messaging on the Garrison app for the past month now…” 

“Wait, seriously?! You? Are you the guy Lance keeps mentioning?”

“Uh, I guess? What does he say about me?” Keith asks, slightly curious but still pretty nervous.

“Oh, nothing much, other than the fact that he’s totally interested in you! He’s been so curious about what you’ve looked like for a while now but since you both have been so busy the past month, he never really had the chance to ask you!” Hunk freaks, causing Keith to go as red as his baseball cap.

“O-Oh… Is that so?” Keith asks, nervous laughter escaping his lips. “L-Let’s focus on the game, shall we?” He smiles a little, trying to hide his panicked thoughts. 

“Haha, yeah I guess we should, shouldn’t we?” Hunk replies as he watches Lance jog to his position as the first batter. “I’m really happy you finally know what he looks like. Takes a bit of relief off your chest, doesn’t it? I bet when Lance finds out after the game who you are, he’ll be really happy!” Keith grins as he hears Hunk’s words. Maybe sitting here and being bored out of his mind wasn’t gonna happen today.


	2. Chapter 2

Lance steps up to bat, adjusting his blue baseball cap and swinging the bat over his shoulder. He re-positions himself and gives a thumbs up towards Hunk and the others, but a certain violet-eyed boy caught his eye, causing him to blush. As Keith glances over he makes eye contact with Lance, eyes locked with one another, both cheeks flushed. They both pull away their locked eyes and they glance somewhere else, clearly flustered. Lance took the opportunity to try to impress the shorter person, smirking at the thought. He settles down, getting ready to bat. 

“C’mon, Lance! You got this!” His coach shouted from the sidelines. 

The ball shot towards Lance, causing Lance to whack it all the way over the fence, getting a home run. He jogged the four plates and smirked as he did so, glancing over at the mysterious, smaller boy. Keith was clearly impressed, even though he wasn’t a huge sports fan. The game continued and they won yet another game for that season. 

“Hey Hunk, tell Lance he did a good job. I’m gonna meet up with Shiro so I’ll see you all at the bar.” Keith scrambles.

“Why don’t you wait till Lance comes here?” Hunk questions.

“Uhh, I uh… Shiro uh, said he needed to tell me something that my mom told him to tell me! Yeah, that... “ Keith lied, clearly not ready to meet Lance.

“Why didn’t your mom tell you instead?”

“Uhh, I don’t know, you know how she is. See you soon!” Keith shouts as he’s already walking away.

Keith was still having a hard time believing that was Lance, the guy he’s been messaging for the past month. He got on his motorcycle and drove it back to his apartment. He decided he would walk the rest of the ten minutes to the bar since it was close to his apartment, plus he decided he would have a few drinks tonight. He took a deep breath and walked into the bar. Several boys in their baseball team hoodies were around the bar, socializing with one another, they clearly changed out of their uniform. Keith spotted his taller, older brother by the booth with his friends and his own. He walked to the long booth and sat between Shiro and Hunk, sighing. 

“What’s wrong, Keith?” Shiro asked.

“Just tired, decided to walk here so that I didn’t have to bike home after having some drinks. Just making good decisions.” Keith chuckled towards the end.

“Woah, Keith making good choices? Who knew.” Shiro laughed.

“Shut up, Shiro. I always make good choices!” He playfully smacked his brother’s arm, laughing alongside him.

Keith glances around the bar wondering if he would spot Lance, and he did. He was sitting with some girls and some members of the baseball dream. Laughing loudly and clearly flirting with the girls at his table. “His laugh is so cute…” Keith thought to himself. “Wait, why did I just think that? Oh my gosh, I’m clearly going insane, and why am I feeling some jealousy?” He panicked to himself. He shook his head and decided to focus on the conversations around him as he started to drink some of his beer to keep his mind away from him.

A couple of hours later of loud music and socializing, Keith was starting to feel a little weird, he knew he wasn’t sober, but he knew it wasn’t drunk either, just an in-between feeling. He decided that he would let loose and drink some more because he knew Shiro would end up driving him home anyways since he wasn’t drinking. An hour or two later and Keith is already drunk off his ass. Keith was a childish, heavy flirt when he wasn’t sober, it was very much a struggle for his friends and brother when they went with him to a bar. 

“Keith, stop hugging me.” Pidge said as she unwrapped his arms from around her torso. 

“Aww, so mean Pidgeon. Guess I’ll go find someone else to hug.” Keith cried as he stood up already halfway across the bar.

“Oh no, Hunk, please go get him before he becomes a clingy gay.” She instructs as she pushes up her glasses.

“Ugh, why me?” He sighs as he gets up walking across the bar, looking for Keith. “Keith? Come on man where’d you go?” He shouts slightly, clearly visible that he lost the drunk boy.

Meanwhile, Lance was standing by the open bar flirting with some girls. Next thing he knew he felt someone wrapped around his torso from behind.

“Huh?” Lance turns slightly, trying to see who it is.

“Hey, beautiful.” Keith pokes his head out from behind his back to make eye contact with him, blushing a lot, he clearly looked like he was drunk. 

“U-Uh…” Lance chokes out at the sudden compliment, blushing slightly.

“Lance, is this your boyfriend or something?” The girls ask.

“U-Um, no… I uh…” Becoming flustered.

“Ugh, Keith Kogane, I swear if you don't let go!” Hunk grunts, coming up from behind Lance and Keith, prying Keith off Lance from behind. “Sorry man, Keith had a bit too much to drink.” Hunk apologizes, holding a drunk Keith in his arms. 

“Wait… That’s Keith? Keith Kogane? The one from the Garrison app?” Lance says fully ignoring the girls who were talking to him, back faced towards them. 

“Haha, yeah man that’s him. Sorry, we were about to take him home but he got out of our reach.” 

“Oh I was just about to leave, I can take him home for you, you go and enjoy yourself. What’s his address?” Lance perks up, clearly blushing but Hunk didn’t mention it. 

“He’s in the Garrison #3 complex down the street, number 58, 6th-floor. Oh and, don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.” Hunk winked at Lance, leaving the taller boy flustered.

“Y-Yeah, I know that man, come on!” He stutters as he helps Keith up out of Hunk’s arms. “Does he has all of his belongings on him?” He asks.

“Yeah, he’s good. Thanks, man.” Hunk smiles as he walks off to get another drink.

Lance swings Keith’s arm over his shoulder and helps Keith out of the bar. “C’mon Keith, I’m taking you back to your apartment.”

“Oh? Is a cutie taking me home? How exciting.” Keith tiredly winks up at Lance causing Lance to go red.

Keith and Lance walked a little longer down the sidewalk over to Lance’s car down the side of the road. 

“Loverboy, I’m cold…” He complains as Lance helps him in the front passenger seat of his car. 

“Here.” Lance took off his team hoodie and places it over Keith’s head, helping him put it on. 

“Thanks, Lance.” Keith smiles and yawns, clearly tired but still drunk. 

Lance blushes and closes the car door, getting into the car sitting on the driver's seat. He starts to drive to Keith’s apartment complex. It was a calm silence and Lance wanted to talk, but then he glances over at Keith only to realize that he fell asleep a while ago. Lance smiles to himself and parks his car in the guest parking. He gets out quietly and opens Keith’s door. He gently turns Keith to face him and slowly adjusts his body onto his back, Keith’s face in the crook of his neck. Lance couldn’t help but smile at how cute Keith was. He was way cuter than he imagined. 

He locked his car and walked into the building, entering the elevator and pressing the 6th-floor button. It was calm and quiet until the ding for the elevator went off, signaling he arrived at his designated floor. He walked down the hall until he got to the apartment door, number 58. 

Lance didn’t wanna wake him up, seeing how cute he looked while he was asleep, but he didn’t know the combination to Keith’s apartment lock pad. “Keith…” He whispered, rubbing his cheek up against Keith’s softly, nudging him awake. “Keith, what’s your code?” He spoke calmly into Keith’s ear, causing him to nudge awake, humming a little.

“7, 2… 8… 0.” He mumbles into Lance’s ear, voice cracked and tired, wrapping his arms around Lance’s neck, face still buried in Lance’s neck.

Lance blushes and walks into Keith’s apartment. He looked around a little trying to find his room. “Hmm, he has a nice apartment for someone who lives alone…” He thought to himself.

He found Keith’s bedroom and placed him gently on the bed, sitting beside him. Lance didn’t really need to have his hoodie back for a while, he thought it looked cute on Keith anyways. 

“Keep the hoodie, for now, it looks cute on you anyways.” Lance smiles as he starts to sit up from Keith’s bed. But as he was doing so he was pulled back down onto the bed by his wrist.

“K-Keith? What are you-” He was cut off as he was flipped onto his back head falling on the pillow, with a tired drunk above him pinning him to the bed by his wrists, knee between his legs so he can’t escape.  
Keith gave off a sad playful face. “Lanceyyy~ Don’t leave me alone…” He complains as he let’s go of Lance and cuddles up against him, head on his chest.

“K-Keith, I really shouldn’t stay… You’re drunk, it’s not good if I’m here…” Lance stutters out, fully panicked and red.

“What are you talking about, It’s great having you here… I’ve been wanting to meet you for the longest time now.” He responds, cuddling onto him tiredly, half asleep.

“I’ll stay until you fall asleep… Okay?” He replies as he starts to wrap his arms around Keith’s torso pulling him in closer. Receiving a slight hum in response from the smaller boy under him.

A few minutes later he heard soft breathing above his chest. He glanced down at the smaller boy while running his fingers through his mullet softly. He slowly shifted his body so that Keith’s head was on the pillow but his arm was still wrapped around his torso. He looks at the boy as he continues to run his fingers through his black hair. 

“I never imagined the boy I was talking to would be this adorable as a drunk… I wonder if he’s also like this when he’s sober…” He thinks to himself, a soft smile creeping onto his lips. 

He laid there for a while, processing the place he was now in, legs intertwined. Until he realized that he shouldn’t take advantage of the situation he was in with someone who’s drunk. He sighed quietly and slowly removed Keith’s arm from around his torso and slowly detaches his legs from the tangled mess it was in between Keith’s legs. He brought the blanket over Keith and slowly walked away. He walked over to Keith’s desk and found a pen and a blank piece of paper. He wrote on it and placed the note on the bed beside him, leaving right after.

Hours passed and Keith woke up feeling really nauseous, good thing they had a week-long break. He opened his eyes and groaned looking around. He felt hot, he sat up and saw that he was in a hoodie? Someone else's hoodie… He stared at it for a good solid minute, processing that he was in someone else’s hoodie. 

“W-What the hell? He freaked out, swinging his head to the side to make sure no one was in the bed with him. He sighed in relief, but then he saw a note?

“Hey Keith, It’s Lance. I brought you back last night because you were really drunk, and Hunk told me your apartment location, I hope you don’t mind. Besides, it was on the way to my apartment complex and all your friends were still having a good time so I offered. You were cold on the way to your apartment so that’s why you have my hoodie. Don’t worry you can keep it as long as you continue to come to my baseball games! Besides I have a few more of those hoodies. And don’t worry, we didn’t do anything bad! ;) text me when you wake up.” A long written note from Lance, as expected, a sweetheart through messages, and in real life.


	3. Chapter 3

Keith smiled to himself. “I wish I could remember what happened… What a great way to make a first impression, dammit…” He cursed at himself. “He probably thinks I’m some drunk, half-assed freak.” Keith sighs and grabs his phone, opening his messages with Lance.

“Hey, Lance… Thanks for last night. It probably wasn’t the greatest first impression, was it?”

“Good morning, Keith! Haha, it’s okay, it was cute. A flirtatious, childish drunk. I love it. ;)” Keith blushed at the sudden straightforward reply.

“Highly doubtful. Sorry that I can’t remember anything, hopefully, it’ll come to me later… But I appreciate you lending me the hoodie and taking me home. I promise next time when we’re with everyone I won’t drink.” Keith clearly sounded flustered.

“Aha! So you promise a next time? ;)” Keith blushed.

“I, guess..? Only if you want to though! I’m free all week. If you want, Hunk, Pidge, and I are going to the movies tonight, would you like to come? I can pay for you too, in repayment for taking me home of course.”

“I’d love too! What kind of movie is it?”

“A horror. Definitely not a horror fan, but Hunk and Pidge want to see it, soooo.” 

“Woah, Keith Kogane doesn’t like horror? Never expected you for that kind of guy, you act like some sort of emo nerd!” 

“No, I don’t! Take it back, you dork!”

“Not a chance, Mullet.”

“Mullet? Got a problem with my mullet, Loverboy?”

Lance went red, remembering himself running his fingers through Keith’s mullet last night. “Pfft, nooo. It suits you. I just like the nickname! ;)”

“You’re weird, Lance McClain. I’ll see you tonight at 8 PM. What’s your address, I can pick you up on my bike, I got an extra helmet.”

“You’re gonna ride to my apartment complex on a bicycle? O_O”

“No dumbass, my motorcycle.”

“OH. Lmao, my bad. Bikes are so scary though!”

“You won’t die, Lance. Just wear something warm, the wind will make you cold, especially since it’s fall now and colder outside at night.”

“Alright… I’m in Garrison #12 complex. I’ll meet you outside the apartment at 8 PM then. Also, one request, wear my hoodie. ;)”

“Ahhh, why?” Keith could feel the heat rising to his face, realizing he was still in that exact hoodie.

“Because it makes you look cute. Having my name and jersey number on the back of something you’re wearing. Relationship goals!!! >////<”

“We’re not in a relationship, Lance… But whatever, I’ll wear it.”

“We could be. ;)”

Keith felt himself die inside a little. “W-Wait… Why am I freaking out?” He thought. 

“You’re such a flirt, go flirt with someone else, dork. See you at 8.” Keith sighed, taking off the hoodie and putting it in the wash. Deciding to do some homework to get it out of the way. 

It was finally 7:30 PM, so Keith decided to get ready. He slipped on Lance’s blue baseball hoodie, black sweatpants, and grey converse. He grabbed his keys and went to his bike and rode off to Lance’s complex. It only took a few minutes since it’s a big area with several apartment buildings, organized by numbers. He arrived outside Lance’s apartment and waited until he came outside. He opened his messages and texted Lance.

“Hurry up, dork.”

“I’m on my way.”

He grabs the extra helmet out of the back of his bike and leans against his bike seat in the guest parking lot. He looks ahead and sees a tall, Cuban figure and immediately grins, knowing who it was. He smirks and straddles his bike roaring the engine to freak Lance out a bit, knowing he’s nervous about the ride.

“C’mon, Keeeeith!” He complains, walking up to the bike. “You’re such a meanie.” Lance started to pout as he grabs the top-head helmet Keith handed him and placed it over his head.

“Hi to you too, Loverboy. Get on.” Keith smirks up at Lance picking up his own helmet.

“Why do you always call me LoverBoy? Also, I’m nervous, I’ve never been on a bike before…” Lance confronts as he slowly sits down behind Keith, leaning up against Keith’s back unintentionally, feeling slightly shy about it at first.

“I don’t know, it suits you since you’re such a natural flirt with everyone I guess. And relax, don’t be nervous, I’m not going to do anything bad.” Keith turned his head slightly to look up at the taller one behind him.

“Okay, fine, I trust you,” Lance said, glancing down at the violet-eyed boy.“and I see you wore my hoodie today like I told you too?” Lance stated, winking down at Keith.

“It’s really comfortable actually.” Keith replied, grinning slightly.

A few seconds past and Keith already started to feel more comfortable with Lance, faster than anyone he’s ever talked too before. Before he knew it he started subconsciously leaning into Lance, resting his body against the other’s chest, still looking up at him with a smile, causing Lance to blush but smiled back.

“Wrap your arms around my waist, you’ll need to hang on tight so that you don't fall backward from the impact.” Keith stated, placing his own helmet in his lap, reaching on both sides of himself to intertwine his fingers with Lances, guiding his arms around his waist. He stayed like that, fingers intertwined, leaning against his chest slightly for a few seconds till he snapped out of it. He let go, placing his full head helmet over his own, starting to question that he missed the warmth of Lance’s hands in his own, and how perfect Lance’s hands felt in his. Why was he thinking all this stuff?

“You dumbass! Why would you subconsciously lean into his chest and hold his hands?! Ugh, have you gone crazy?!” He screamed to himself in his head, but after his thoughts were interrupted.

“Oh yeah, how are you feeling?” Lance questions.

“What do you mean? The hangover? It’s fine, I feel better now-”

“No not that, you fainted the other day in the hall remember?” Keith rose his eyebrow.

“How do you know about that?” Keith asks.

“Dumbass, I was the one who took you to the nurse!” Lance sighed, banging his head lightly against Keith’s back.

“W-Wait… That was you?!” Keith’s eyes widened.

“Yeah? Don’t you remember?” Lance responds, resting his chin lightly on Keith’s shoulder looking up at him.

“N-No… But thanks for that, I guess… I couldn’t remember much of what happened before I fainted.” Keith began to fluster as he glanced at the boy resting against his shoulder.

“Don’t mention it, this movie is just repayment.” Lance winked, as Keith giggled.

He started up the engine on the bike. Immediately feeling the grip of Lance’s arms around his torso tighten. 

“Don’t go too fast, I’m still a little freaked out.” He warns, pushing his cheek against his back as the bike started to move. 

Keith smiled and continued to ride at the slow pace he was at to the stop sign. A second later, Keith left the stop sign at a fast speed turning at a sharp angle, just to get a thrill out of Lance, and boy did Lance get a thrill.

“Keith, I swear if you do that one more time, I’ll force you to pull a horror movie all nighter with me!” Lance warns, yelling into his ear, hiding his face in the crook of Keith’s neck, hidden from the heavy winds. 

Keith could admit that spending a night with Lance, definitely wouldn’t as bad as he tried to make it sound. Putting more thought into it, he decided to speed up again at the next turn.

“Keith, are you kidding me! I thought you hated horror movies?!”

“I do, but I’d love to draw something on your face when you accidentally fall asleep. Besides, in the end, I’d most likely force you to watch an action or comedy.” He spoke back, raising his voice a little since the wind was so loud. 

“Haha, we should test that theory this week.” Keith could feel the smirk creep on Lance’s lips as they pressed up against the crook of his neck slightly, heat rushing up to his face at the action.

\------------

They finally arrived at the movie theaters, parked at the front. They took off their helmets and put them in the holder in the bike. 

“How was your first motorcycle experience?” Keith questions, walking into the large building.

“I swear, I’m going to strangle you for those sharp turns. But besides that, I actually really liked it. It felt relaxing sort of.” Lance grins slightly as he looks around for Hunk and Pidge.

“There you guys are!” Two strong arms wrapped around both Lance and Keith causing them to squish into a side hug with the bigger individual. 

“Hunk, I love you buddy, but please don’t sneak up on me like that again.” Lance chuckles.

“So Keith, how’s your hangover?” Pidge asks, pushing up her glasses.

“Eh, I’ve been worse. It was bad this morning though, felt like someone hit me with a bus. But hey, I guess that’s what I get for, ‘letting loose’.” 

“Of course, as expected. Also, Lance, I assume you got Keith home safely yesterday? You both didn’t do anything questionable after you got to Keith’s apartment, right?” She lowers her head slightly, staring at the both of them through the top part of her glasses.  
“W-What, n-no way! I dropped him off and left! Gosh, you sound like my mother!” Lance chokes out, visibly embarrassed.

Although, now thinking about it, Keith does seem to remember a little bit, but the rest is all just a blur. He now remembers, wrapping his arms around Lance at the bar, having Lance give him his hoodie, being carried to his apartment, and being laid down onto the bed. But he feels like he’s missing something important.

“Keith and I didn’t do anything questionable, Pidge. I gave him my hoodie because he was cold, I carried him into his apartment because he was sleepy, and then left. That's all. Right, Keith?” Lance asks, coming up behind Keith to ruffle his hair softly.

Then it hit him, he immediately knew that the feeling of Lance’s fingers running through his hair was definitely familiar. He slowly started to regain his memories, of him pinning Lance to the bed, cuddling, and then Lance running his fingers through his mullet. All the memories came back, hard. From being so overwhelmed he pulled away from Lance, a little too fast. Face as red as a tomato, glancing up at Lance. And of course, Lance thinks he did something wrong.

“Y-Yeah, that’s it. Haha, stop being such an overprotective mom, Pidge.” Keith forces out a laugh, but in reality, he’s freaking out about last night, accidentally pulling away from Lance too fast, and visibly acting strange! Oh, and the night has just begun. 

They entered the theatre and they all sat in the middle, a few rows from the back, the perfect view. Hunk sat on the outside, Lance beside Hunk, Keith beside Lance, and Pidge on the other side of Keith. Keith had bought him everything for the movie plus the movie ticket like he said he would do earlier that day. 

“Hey, Keith, Lance knows about your undying love for horror movies, right?” Hunk asks, leaning forward to look ahead of Lance, at Keith, smirking.

“Hunk, I swear, I will use you as a punching bag.” Keith glared, clearly annoyed in a joking way, but still nervous about the whole movie. 

“But just so you know, don’t think you two will be able to hold hands secretly during the movie, because I know and see all.” Pidge quotes in at Lance and Keith, causing them both to go into panic mode.

“W-Why would we do that? We’re not even a couple, only couples do that!” Keith responds, choking on his own words.

“Or love interests.” Pidge states, drinking her iced tea and chowing down on some skittles. 

“P-Pidge, stop or I’m gonna tell Matt you’re bullying us!” Lance threatens.  
“Do you honestly think I care? What’s he gonna do, huh? Go tattle to mommy?” Pidge retorts, chuckling at her own response, causing both Lance and Keith to sigh.

Later on in the movie, several scary moments have happened, causing Keith several thrilling heart attacks. One point causing Keith to hide in the hood of Lance’s hoodie that he gave him, hiding the screen with the hood flaps and turning his head to the side so that his forehead was slightly up against Lance’s shoulder.

“Aww, poor Keef, do you need a gorgeous man to hold you?” Lance snarked, whispering to the frightened boy beside him.

“No, Lance. I can’t hold myself y’know.” He retorts back.

“Pfft, nice one.” He chuckles quietly.

“You’re such a dork.” Keith laughs quietly alongside him, earning a whack on the arm from Pidge, who was trying to watch the movie without side conversations.

A while has passed and the movie was just getting worse, causing Keith to freak out at any possible jumpscare. The theatre they were at had reclinable chairs, but that was useless because Keith was basically hugging his knees, barely looking up at the screen.

“Relax, Keith, it’s not real. I didn’t expect you to be the type of person who was scared of horror movies this much.” Lance chuckled leaning in closer to Keith’s face so he could hear him, receiving a blush from the scared boy.

“Shut it, Loverboy. I still like the movies, they just freak me out.” He sighs while leaning in closer as well. 

As he glanced up at Lance, he could see the slight smile that was kept on his lips from the conversation they just had as he watched the movie. Keith didn’t know why but, he felt really comfortable and relaxed whenever Lance talked to him during the movie. It put him at ease a bit.


	4. Chapter 4

The movie was finally over and Keith was not having it. He felt so paranoid and sketched out that he didn’t even know if he’d be able to sleep tonight. 

“That was so good! Keith, Lance, did you like it too?” Hunk asks with a huge grin on his face, continuing to eat his leftover popcorn.

“Uhh, yeah, it was sooo good. Really enjoyed it.” Keith lied, extending his sarcastic words.

“Haha, what a lie. Keith was so scared! You should’ve seen his face!” Lance bursts out laughing as he exposes Keith.

“Ugh, shut up. It was a good movie but... I was just scared, okay!” Keith groaned, shoving Lance a bit. 

“Hmm, you guys have really warmed up together really fast, you only met each other yesterday!” Hunk points out.

“Mmm, I guess. We acted like this on messages before this too. It just feels natural, like we’ve known each other for years.” Lance shrugged glancing over at Keith, earning a shrug from the smaller boy as well.

“That’s good to hear! Well, it’s late so we should head out, see you guys later!” Hunk speaks back, waving at the other two as he and Pidge walk out.

“Well are you ready to go, Loverboy?” Keith questions, looking up at Lance. 

“Yeah, let’s go!” Lance replies, heading over to Keith’s bike. 

They got on the bike and headed back to Lance’s apartment. The ride was quiet and peaceful since the roads were empty. They later arrived outside of Lance’s apartment, Lance unwrapping his arms from Keith’s torso and hopped off the bike, taking off the helmet as he did so, later handing it to Keith so he could put it away.

“Thanks for tonight, Keith. It was really fun!” Lance grins as he starts to walk away, later stopping in his tracks as he feels a grip around his lower wrist.

“Lance, I just wanted to say thank you for last night. I remembered what happened and I’m sorry that I was such a burden. I get pretty clingy when I’m drunk so having you there last night really helped. It felt…Nice.” Keith spoke out softly as he looked up at Lance, hand still around his wrist but less gripped.   
Lance widened his eyes, blushing a little at the fact that Keith remembered last night and everything else that happened.

“I, uh…” Lance croaks out, blushing a little more, clearly embarrassed. 

“No, you don’t need to say anything back, I just felt like I needed to apologize and thank you. I’m also sorry about that incident at the theatre where I pulled away too fast after you touched my hair. It just reminded me of last night so I got a little embarrassed.” Keith replies, looking away slightly since his response was so straightforward. He slowly let go of Lance’s wrist and got back on his bike, starting the engine. “Goodnight, Lance.” Keith smiles as he rides away.

Lance stood there, red-faced and embarrassed by Keith’s straightforward act. He shook his head and walked back to his apartment, smiling like a dork. After Lance got into his apartment he immediately texted Keith.

“You weren’t a burden, Keith. I liked it too, so no need to apologize. Sleep well, goodnight. <3”

Keith finally got back to his apartment and flopped on his bed, opening up his message from Lance. He read it and immediately grinned, finding out that Lance liked it too. Keith sighed out loud, shutting off his lights and going on his phone in bed since he was still spooked by the movie. Hours passed and he couldn’t fall asleep, still feeling paranoid from the movie. He turned his head on his pillow to view the time on his alarm clock. 3:30 AM. Keith decided to open his blinds to let in some moonlight so he feels a little better. 

A few minutes later he goes on his phone to FaceTime someone. He tries to call Shiro but of course, no reply. Last resort, he decides to FaceTime Lance, hoping he would get an answer.

“Keeeeith! I was trying to get some beauty sleep, you night owl! What’s wrong?” Lance groans, clearly awoken from his sleep. You could sort of see Lance’s tired expression from the light on his phone, same for Keith.

“Sorry, Lance… I tried everyone else but they were asleep. I wanted someone to talk to because I’m still slightly spooked by the movie so I can’t sleep.” Keith speaks back, clearly tired as well but can’t sleep.

“Aww, little Keef is tired. Poor baby.” Lance responds, giggling at his own response. 

“Shut up, Lance. So will you talk to me while I try to sleep?” Keith asks, setting his phone down against the pillow so that it was facing him so that Lance could see him better while he laid down hugging his pillow. 

Lance did the same thing, adjusting himself the same way Keith did. “Yeah, of course. Close your eyes and I’ll tell you a story.” Lance chuckles, receiving a laugh from the other end of the phone. 

“Haha, okay.” Keith replies, resting his cheek against the pillow as he closes his eyes, feeling more at ease hearing Lance’s breathing on the other end.

“So, there was was a unicorn-”

“Lance.” Keith cuts him off.

“What?” He asks, annoyed that his beautiful unicorn story was cut off.

“I don’t wanna hear a story about a frickin’ unicorn.” He giggles, voice slightly croaky, signaling he was tired. “Just… Fall asleep with me on here?” Keith asks slowly, feeling the heat rise to his face.

“Haha, okay. Goodnight.” Lance smiles as he closes his own eyes, feeling more relaxed as if he and Keith were in the same room. 

“Goodnight, weirdo.” Keith looks at the boy one more time on his screen, mesmerized by the beauty in front of him, before closing his eyes as well. Listen to the breathing on the other end as he slowly drifted off to sleep along with Lance.

\------------

Lance woke up at around 9 AM to a familiar sound of breathing beside his body. He slowly opens his eyes, letting his eyes adjust to the bright atmosphere around him. He stretches and rubs his eyes, then soon after glancing at Keith on his phone screen. He smiled to himself, seeing a better view of Keith’s sleeping face from last night. He rubbed his cheeks in a fast motion as soon as he felt the heat rising to them. Lance couldn’t help but smile. He got up quietly, trying his best not to make any loud sounds on the other end of the call, worrying it’ll wake up the sleeping boy on his phone screen. He walked to his washroom and splashed water on his face.

“Why do I wish it wasn’t through a phone screen? Ugh, Lance, you can’t fall for him so fast, you’ve only met him in real life a few days ago! Get to know him better!” Lance whisper yells to himself as he looks at himself in the mirror, rubbing face wash on his skin.

Keith later woke up to the sound of rustling bed sheets on the other end of the call. He groaned softly as he peeked his eye open, later regretting opening up his blinds last night. 

“Lance?” He croaks out, receiving a hum from the Cuban boy. “Thought you would’ve left the call by now.” Keith responds, hugging his pillow while looking at Lance.

“Nah, I just woke up a few minutes ago, sorry for waking you up.” Lance replies, yawning a bit in between words. 

“Mmm, it’s okay. Don’t you have work today?” Keith peaks his eye open to glance over a Lance on the screen, still hugging his pillow.

“Yeah, sorry. I’m leaving in two hours though. Won’t be back till around 7 PM. Have a few lessons today. How about you?” Lance sat up in his bed holding his phone in front of himself, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

“I’m off this week. Shiro let me have a break since I’ve been studying constantly.” 

“Aww, so lucky. Well, you should go back to sleep since you stayed up really late.” 

“Yeah, I guess. Thank you for Facetiming me last night.” Keith smiles tiredly, his undereye bags showing slightly.

“Mhm, it’s all good. I enjoyed it, it was like a sleepover!” Lance grins back.

“You’re such a child.” Keith laughs weakly, closing his eyes again. “Have fun at work, Lance.”

“I will. Sleep well, babe.” Lance smirks, winking at Keith.

“Save that for your future girlfriend, Lance.” Keith laughs, going red ever so slightly.

“Or boyfriend.” Lance retorts, chuckling at Keith’s flustered reaction.

“You’re such a flirt!” Keith groans. “Talk to you later, Loverboy.” Keith responds as he picks up his phone from beside him.

“You know it. Bye, beautiful!” Lance hung up before Keith could say anything back. Keith smiled at the sweet pet names, slightly wondering what if would be like if Lance called him that for real. He shook his head and went back to sleep.

“Hunk! I just called Keith babe, and beautiful!” Lance screams into the phone.

“Of course you did. Take it easy man, don’t take it too fast.” Hunk laughs while offering his advice.

“Ugh, fine. I don’t know man, he just makes me feel some sort of way that I can’t describe. I’m clearly going insane, right?” Lance aks, nervously laughing.

“You obviously have feelings for him, Lance. Just take it slow and who knows, maybe he’ll like you back.” Hunk responds.

Lance called Hunk right after he ended FaceTime with Keith. He was freaking out at his own pet names towards Keith, obviously.

“Go to work, Lance. Tell me all about it later.” Hunk tells Lance as he ends the call. Making Lance groan in frustration.

\------------

A week has passed and Lance was now on his break at work one afternoon, the normal, sitting in his break room at his work. He worked at their areas local beach and pool. He got the job of teaching people how to surf, and Lance loved it. But other than that, nothing crazy has happened over the week. He would occasionally talk to Keith and the others, not as much as he would like to though since he was working a lot. He really missed them all, especially Keith. 

“Hey, Lance!” Lance turns around to see a smaller, British girl standing behind him.

“Allura, hey! What’s up?” Lance asks, turning around from his chair to look at her.

“Nothing just stopping by. Can I talk to you for a second, alone?” She asks shyly, averting her eye contact away from Lances.

“Uh, yeah, sure Allura. Not for long though, I have a lesson in twenty minutes.” Lance smiles down at her, walking over to a building alleyway for some semi-privacy. 

“I have a confession to make...” she speaks up, glancing up at Lance with a blush spread across her dark cheeks.

Meanwhile, Keith was in the area, walking along the way close to where Lance and Allura were, on the phone with his sister Acxa, walking to his work at Shiro’s car dealing/mechanical fixing business. He worked on fixing cars since it was extra help with his studies. As he was walking, he spots two familiar figures down the alleyway.

“I, u-um…” Allura croaks out, noticeably getting nervous. She gave up on the word confession and quickly cupped his face in her hands, reaching up on her toes to press her lips firmly against Lances. Leaving Lance wide-eyed staring at her during the kiss.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting a new chapter in a while, I’ve been on vacation. But anyways, I’m really glad you all like the story so far, I appreciate the feedback!

Keith’s eyes widened as he realized who the two figures were. “L-Lance? Allura?” He whispers to himself, in shock and jealousy. It hurt, it really hurt Keith. He didn’t know why, why was he hurt? It’s not like they were dating or anything, he was just slightly interested in Lance. Or at least he thought it was a ‘slight’ interest.

“Keith, are you alright?” He heard his sister Acxa speak through the earbuds he was wearing.

“U-Uh, y-yeah of course, sorry, what were you saying?” He croaks out, trying to hide the hurt in his voice as he walks away continuing to talk to her.

Meanwhile, as Allura pulls away. “Lance, I-I…” She panics as she looks away.

“Allura… I’m sorry, but I-”

“It’s okay… I know you like Keith. I can tell by the way you talk about him, or when he’s with us. I just… I just wanted to see if there was anything between us, I’m sorry.” She cuts him off, looking back up at him to meet his gaze.

Lance smiles softly, reassuring her with a hand on her shoulder moving her back slightly. “It’s okay, Allura. I understand. I’m sorry that I can’t return the feelings you have for me. I have to go now we can talk more about this later.” Lance ruffles her hair and walks back to work, leaving Allura staring at the brick wall in front of her, hurt from the fast rejection.

“Sorry, Acxa, I’m at work I’ll see you tonight, what time does your plane come in? Shiro and I will pick you up.” He questions as he walks into the main entrance.

“5 PM. You booked the dinner for 7 PM, right?” She answers.

“Yep, all set, see you soon. Bye.” Keith hangs up and goes to the back to meet with Shiro.

“Good afternoon, Keith. I got a car here that needs a engine repair, think you can handle it?” Shiro looks up from the car he was working on, wiping the car grease off his hands. No response. “Yo, Keith, you okay?” 

Keith’s eyes wide as he looks up from the car engine he was about to work on. “Oh, sorry, yeah I’m fine just a little tired, and yeah, I can handle it.” Keith gives off a weak smile as he throws his hair back in a ponytail and gets to work.

“Dinner is still happening after work right?” Shiro turns to ask.

“Yeah, of course, her plane lands at 5 PM.” He responds.

“Great, I can drive you to your apartment at 4 so that you can take a shower. Fixing engines can get quite dirty.” A small chuckle leaves Shiro’s lips as he continues to fix a different car. “Also, this repair might take a while so I’ll meet you guys at the restaurant.”

“Alright, thanks, Shiro.” He stops the conversation and starts to get to work. 

Several hours pass and Keith has already left his apartment to pick up Axca. He entered the terminal that her plane lands in and waits for her arrival. 

“Hey, Keith!” She spoke up, ruffling his hair from behind. They each exchange a hug and they both walk out to Keith’s bike. “I know something happened earlier, what happened?” Acxa questions as the bike engine starts up while she slides on her helmet.

“Just uh, saw one of my friends smacking lips with another one of my friends in an alleyway.” Keith chokes out, feeling like he was choking on his own words, feeling the hurt all over again.

“But why would you be upset about that if they’re just a friend?” Acxa paused for a moment, “Or, was it the boy you’ve been talking to me about, hm?” She nudges his side as Keith rides his bike to the restaurant. 

“Does it matter now? They’re probably dating or something and neither of them told me about it.” Keith responds, sounding quite annoyed with a slightly raised voice.

“Okay, okay. Let’s just forget about that and enjoy the rest of the night, yeah?”

“Alright… When do you go back home?” 

“The night after tomorrow. Classes start up again for you the day after that, right?”

“Sadly, yeah.” Keith and Acxa continued to talk the way towards the restaurant, which was supposedly close to Lance’s work.

They both arrived as Keith parked his bike on the ride of the road, in front of the restaurant. And what a coincidence, Lance was walking down that sidewalk across the street, walking home from work, while Keith and Acxa were getting off the bike and taking off their helmets.

Lance was looking around until he saw a familiar mullet across the street. “Keith?” He asks himself, until he saw a woman with him. Lance couldn’t pry his eyes away as he saw the two of them laughing while walking into the restaurant. “Is he on a date?” Lance questions himself as his eyes widen from the view he was casted upon. A knife feeling going right through his heart as he watched them go inside. Lance decided it wasn’t best for him to assume things but he couldn’t stop his mind from thinking the worst. If Keith had a girlfriend? He sighed and continued to walk back to his apartment.

A little while later, Shiro arrived at the restaurant. Hugging Acxa before he sits down. The three of them had some catch up sibling talk while chowing down on their food.

“So how’s being a senior back at home?” Shiro wonders.

“It’s very stressful, I still don’t know what school I want to go to. The Garrison seems nice but there’s also a school closer to home that’s just as good.” Acxa replies, sipping her water.

“Do whatever feels right for you, Acxa.” Keith chimes in, trying to distract himself from the recurring sight of Lance and Allura at the back of his head.

An hour or two later, they all say their goodbyes as Keith and Acxa bike back to Keith’s apartment. 

“I’m gonna take a shower and hit the sack. All that travelling made me really tired.” Acxa calls out to Keith as she walks to his bathroom, yawning.

Keith opens up his couch bed and throws on top of it some extra pillows and blankets. After he was done he immediately went to his room, shut the door and fell asleep. Holding onto his pillow while he fell asleep hurting over the sight he saw today.

\------------

A few days have past since hanging out with Acxa, but now they all have to go back to school. Keith entered the lecture room tired and grumpy, holding two hot coffees in his hands from the cafe downstairs. He walks up the stairs and sits down beside Hunk in the middle row.

“Looks like someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning. What’s wrong?” Hunk asks, resting his cheek against his fist as it holds up his head, reaching for the extra coffee Keith brought.

“Nothing, just tired.” Keith responds, resting his forehead on the desk in front of him.

“Is it because you and Lance haven’t been talkinggg?” Hunk smirks, extending the end of his sentence to tease him. Hunk knows Keith has an interest in Lance because of the way he was acting, and Keith couldn’t hide it from him so he confessed.

“Ugh, no Hunk.” Keith groans.

“Lance says you’ve been avoiding him recently, is there a reason why?”

“N-No… I’ve just uh… Been busy since my sister came over this weekend.” Keith said the first thing that came to his mind, yes it was true he was busy with Acxa, but he was also avoiding Lance. Trying to get rid of the feelings he’s starting to develop for the Cuban boy.

“Wait, the girl Lance saw you with was your sister?!” Hunk chokes out, almost choking on the drink Keith bought him.

“Wait, Lance saw me and Acxa? What did he say?” Keith asks, eyes wide.

“He thought you had a girlfriend!” Hunk whisper shouts.

“Girlfriend? No, Hunk, you know I’m not really that interested in girls! Didn’t you tell him that?”

“W-Well, it didn’t really come to mind now that I think about it…” Hunk nervously chuckles, rubbing the back of his neck as Keith groans.

“Besides, why would it matter anyways… He has a girlfriend of his own that he needs to focus on.” Keith says mumbling to himself.

“Since when did Lance have a girlfriend? Keith, are you okay? Did you hit your head on the way here or something? 

“No, I didn’t. I saw him and Allura kissing in an alleyway close to my work. Did he not tell you?” Keith asked, starting to hear the own discouragement and sadness in his own voice, resting his head in his arms.

“What, no!? Ugh, why wouldn’t he tell me? Don’t worry Keith, I’ll ask him about it.”

“What’s the point? Don’t tell him about me being interested in him I don’t want it to ruin my friendship with him.” He sighed, lowering his voice softly.

Hunk couldn’t say anything back since the lecture started, but all that was running through his mind was why Lance never told him about Allura. After class, Hunk was meeting up with Lance at Lance’s apartment since Lance had a class later in the afternoon. He arrived a while later and put the code in Lance’s lock pad, walking in right after. 

“Lance! Why didn’t you tell me you and Allura kissed?!” Hunk barges in, walking in front of the tv that Lance was watching, arms crossed.

“W-What? H-How’d you find out?!” Lance said rubbing the nape of his neck.

“Keith said he was walking to work the other day and saw you two making out!” Hunk bursts out, clearly disappointed that Lance never told him, his best friend.

“No no no… He saw that? How?! Ughhh, this is so bad. What did he say?” Lance started to panic, thinking he’s lost any remaining chance he might have had with Keith. 

“He said he was on the phone with his sister walking to work and saw you and Allura kiss. What were you thinking? How did this happen? I thought you liked Keith!”

“And I do! I like him, a lot! But he has a girlfriend so why would it matter what I do-” Lance was cut off.

“That’s his younger sister, Lance.” Hunk groans.

“Wait, really? What the heck?” Lance groans in annoyance as he lays himself on his couch.

“Now, why did you and Allura kiss, and why didn’t you tell me?”

“She said she had to tell me something important but then she decided to kiss me instead! She told me she liked me and then I said I couldn’t return her feelings. I didn’t tell you because I didn’t wanna make a big deal out of it and embarrass her.” Lance sighs.

“Wait, really? Well now maybe you should tell Keith that if you still wanna have a chance with him.”

“Yes sir!” Lance chants as he grabs his phone, before he could text him Hunk grabbed his phone. “Hunk, what the hell?” Lance glares.

“Tell him in person. But you should wait until next week. He has three other classes today. His next is right now, then a three hour class at 1PM, and two others after that. His classes as well as mine have been stacking up lately since we have an exam coming up that’s very important. That’s just my advice though, but I recommend you leave him alone for a while so that he can concentrate.” Hunk advised, handing him back his phone.

“Damn, alright, I guess. Thanks man, sorry for not telling you about Allura.” 

“It’s okay, really!” Hunk smiles as they hang out until Lance’s class.

\------------

It’s been a week without talking to Lance, and on Keith’s end, it’s been really hard. He can’t concentrate as much knowing he probably hurt and confused Lance but, he had to focus on the bigger picture. He finished his last class of the evening, yawning as he slides his headphones on, walking outside and turning the dark corner. He started walking through the darkness but only to be stopped and pinned to the wall by his wrists by a taller stranger. Keith’s head was facing towards the ground for the split second the taller man intertwined his fingers between Keith’s.


	6. Chapter 6

Keith started to panic as he felt the fingers of the taller stranger intertwining with his, making him feel extremely nervous knowing he can’t do anything to stop it. The stranger moved his knee in between Keith’s legs so that Keith couldn’t escape. He finally moved his head up to look at who was doing this.

“Let me go-!” Keith’s eye widened as he was cut off, seeing who was doing this. “L-Lance?! W-What are you?” Immediately feeling the heat rushing to his face at the position he was in.

“Hey, beautiful. How was class?” Lance grins, looking down at the boy in his grasp.

“I-It was good, but what are you doing here?” Keith questions, raising an eyebrow up to Lance.

“Oh you know, just passing by.” Lance smirks after receiving such a flustered reaction from the boy underneath him. 

Although, after a few seconds, Lance became the one who was flustered as he felt Keith’s fingers tighten around his own, not expecting it. 

“Oh, what’s wrong, Lancey Lance? Cat’s got your tongue?” Keith smirks up at him after receiving such an embarrassed reaction from the Cuban, wondering where his own burst of confidence came from.

“N-No... “ Lance looked away, too embarrassed to move. He looks back down at Keith looking in his eyes for any sign of disgust or annoyance. 

“But why are you really here, Lance? You okay?” Keith wonders, looking up into Lance’s eyes, blushing ever so lightly.

Lance started to adjust his body so that his knee was out from between Keith’s legs, and arms sliding down from the wall so that both of their hands were held together in-between one another. 

Keith glanced down at their hands intertwined. “Lance, I uh-”

“I know you saw me and Allura kiss the other day. I came here to tell you what happened so that there’s no misconception between us. Allura and I are not dating, nor am I interested in her, in fact, I’m interested in someone else.” Lance blushed, “Allura pulled me out from my break to tell me something important but decided to kiss me instead. I told her I couldn’t accept her feelings and that she and I had to remain friends so, I’m sorry for not telling you when it happened... Also, sorry for assuming that you had a girlfriend as well. I saw you with your younger sister the other day.”

Keith smiled slightly from all the relief and weight that was lifted off his shoulders, finding out that it was just a misunderstanding. “It’s okay, Lance. Thanks for telling me” Keith smiled more as he looks back up at Lance. 

A few seconds of silence pass until Lance decides to let go of his hands, receiving a disappointed boy in front of him. But that all changed a second later as Lance snakes his arms around Keith’s neck to hug him close. Almost immediately after, Keith wrapped his arms around Lance’s torso, neither of them saying anything or questioning their actions. Just them in complete silence feeling the safeness and comfort in one another's grasp. A minute later Lance started lacing his fingers through Keith’s hair, receiving a soft hum in approval.

“Let’s go to your apartment, it’s cold out here.” Keith whispers close to Lance’s ear, getting a nod in response.

They both walk over to the parking lot to get into Lance’s navy blue vehicle, driving away right after. 

\------------

After they made it to the apartment, Keith set his bag on the couch. “You live alone?” Keith asks.

“Yeah, it’s peaceful living alone but sometimes it gets lonely.” Lance sighs, “Wanna stay over?”

Keith smiles, “Yeah, sure.” He responds as he sits on the couch, Lance following him to sit on the couch soon after. 

A few hours passed by of them just talking and laughing while watching comedy movies. An hour later Keith is already half asleep and exhausted from so many classes that day, also since it’s already 1 AM. Lance smiles to himself as he picks up the half asleep boy, receiving a koala like hug from him, arms wrapped around his neck. Lance walks to his room and sets him down, slipping Keith’s hoodie over his head so that he felt more comfortable in the sweats and t-shirt he was currently in. Keith out of instinct, slipped his pants down, not really caring Lance was in the room since he was too tired to care. Lance blushed but shook his head to get himself out of his own thoughts. 

“You can sleep here, I can go to the couch-” He was cut off as he was walking away to have Keith’s hand around his wrist, a repeat of what happened when Keith was drunk. But only, Keith wasn’t drunk, just tired.

“Stay with me?” Keith looked up into Lance’s eyes, retrieving a blush from the Cuban. 

“Y-Yeah, okay.” Lance took off his shirt but kept on his sweats and slid into the bed with Keith, flustered at his own actions.  
The room was silent for a while. Keith facing the wall as Lance was on the other side of him. A minute later, Keith felt an arm snake over his waist, pulling him closer into a bare chest. Keith couldn’t help but smile at Lance’s actions. Lance was smiling too until he felt the boy move away from under his grasp, immediately feeling like he overstepped his boundaries. But that thought didn’t last long until he saw Keith turning around to face him, wrapping his own arm over the tanned boy's chest. Lance right after out of instinct, placed his arm around Keith’s torso, pulling him in closer, moving his arm under the pillow that Keith had his head on, making it more comfortable for the both of them. Keith moved a little closer into his body, breath falling onto Lance’s neck. Lance got used to it after a while as they both slowly started to drift asleep in each other's arms.

\------------

Keith woke up to an arm over his waist, soft breathing against his forehead. Keith yawned quietly as he looked up to see Lance. He looked at the sleeping boy for a good minute before finally realizing what he’s doing. He let his actions get ahead of him before his thoughts as he quickly jumped out of Lance’s bed. 

The sleeping boy groaned, “Mmm, Keith? What are you doing?” voice croaky and soft, turning over to look at Keith who was struggling to slide his pants on. 

“I-I’m sorry, Lance. I shouldn’t be here, in bed… With you.” Keith let his actions get the best of him, letting his thoughts run wild as they were spoken out loud. He quickly slid his pants on, and walked out of Lance’s room, grabbing his bag off the couch and heading towards the door.

“Keith? Where are you going? Did I do something wrong?” Lance had gotten out of bed a few seconds ago to rush after him, standing outside his bedroom door. 

“I-It’s not you, Lance, it’s me. I’m sorry.” He storms out of Lance’s apartment, leaving Lance shocked by his bedroom door. 

Lance leaned up against the doorframe and ran his fingers through his hair, groaning. “What the hell just happened?” He questions himself, trying to come up with an answer. “Was I too straightforward? Did he think he was leading me on? Ughhh!” He checked his phone and realized that he should be getting ready for his next class.

\--------------

“You, what now?!” Hunk whisper-shouted, staring wide-eyed at Keith.

“I panicked, okay? I let my actions get the best of me last night. It just felt, right? Ughhh, Hunk! How am I gonna face him after storming out of his apartment when he did absolutely, nothing wrong!” He landed his forehead on the desk in front of him, groaning out in distress.

“I don’t know, Keith. Maybe you should just take a breather for a few days. From what it sounds like, you’re falling for him, hard.” 

“I guess so. Maybe I should just take a breather.” Keith sighed.

“Yeah, besides, later on today is The Garrison open house! We can hang around and socialize, plus they’ll have really good food, mmm! Trust me, It’ll help you get your mind off of this morning.” Hunk reassures, resting his hand on Keith’s shoulder, giving him a reassuring smile.

“Yeah, I guess I can do that. Thanks, Hunk.” Keith smiled back slightly.

\------------

After class, they both decided to stop by the open house. The place was filled with visitors checking out the school, several different free foods, application forms, and several club promotions. It honestly reminded them of the time they came to their first open house at The Garrison. 

“Ahh, this brings back memories!” Hunk cheered, licking his lips while looking at all the food. 

“It sure does.” Keith chimes in, looking around. He started to enjoy himself until he spotted a familiar tanned boy in the distance. It was Lance.

“Is that Lance?” Hunk asks, looking in the same direction as Keith, squinting his eyes.

“I-I guess so..?” Keith bit his lip.

“Hey hey hey, don’t let it mess up your good mood! If he comes over, just pretend like nothing happened, okay?” Hunk reassures.

“Yeah, alright... “ Keith agrees. He knows Lance will wanna talk to him about it, but he honestly would rather not until he sorts out his own thoughts. 

They continued to look at the different foods and school clothes, Keith buying himself a new Garrison hoodie since he left Lance’s house without his. He slipped on the hoodie and continued looking around, socializing and laughing with Hunk. 

“Hey, Hunk!” A girl said from behind them, walking up towards them with a group of girls, a few guys, and Lance. 

“O-Oh, hey Shay!” Hunk smiles, glancing over at Keith. 

Keith was surprisingly taking the advice he gave him very well, pretending like nothing happened. He didn’t make direct eye contact with Lance but, he pretended like everything was fine as he socialized with the other people. 

“Hey, Keith.” A boy said as he enters the group conversation, slinging his arm around Keith’s shoulder, catching Lance’s attention, it was Lotor. An acquaintance of Keith’s but Keith didn’t socialize with him that much because of his flirtatiously odd behavior. “Glad to see you here.” He winks.

“Yeah, uh, glad to see you too.” He nervously laughs as he removes Lotor’s arm from around his shoulder. Lance couldn’t help but glare at Lotor, being completely overrun by jealousy and annoyance. 

The whole group decided to hang out, looking around and socializing with other friends as they passed by. Keith stayed on the other side of the group that Lance was not on. Not really ready to talk about the morning they had.

Lotor snakes up behind Keith, sliding his hand in the butt pocket of Keith’s pants. “Hey, you should really reconsider going out with me.” Lotor smirks, causing Lance to glance over as he hears a peak of their conversation.

“Sorry Lotor, I’m not interested, I told you this.” Keith sighed, grabbing Lotor’s hand and removing it from his pocket.

“Aww, c’mon babe.” Lotor winks, snaking his arm around his waist slowly, causing Lance to finally snap.

“If he says no the first time then leave him alone, Lotor.” Lance states, visibly glaring at the guy. He walks over to Keith and Lotor and forcefully removes Lotor’s arm away from Keith’s waist. Instead, he tangled his fingers with Keith’s, retrieving a wide-eyed expression from Keith. “Sorry but he’s already interested in someone else. Let’s go, Keith.” Lance tugs at his hand slightly, directing him in the direction he wants to go, which was away from the group. 

Keith followed him, glancing back at the group, giving Hunk a worried expression. Hunk looked back at him and gave him a reassuring thumbs up, causing Keith to sigh quietly. Keith followed Lance to somewhere more quiet as he followed behind, fingers still laced with his.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting for a while, been getting used to being back at school and such. Hope you guys continue to support the story! <3

They stopped at a bench that viewed a river in a nearby park. Lance slowed down, slowly letting go of Keith’s hand. Making Keith groan quietly from the detached warmth since it was cold outside. 

“Are you okay?” Lance asks turning around to look at him. 

“Yeah… I’m okay, you?” Keith responds quietly, avoiding eye contact with the boy in front of him.

“I’m not okay, Keith. I’m worried if I did something wrong this morning. Did I do something to make you uncomfortable?” Lance worries, waiting for a response.

“Lance, I told you, it’s not you, it’s me. I-”

“Then tell me what’s wrong and what I can do to make it better!” Lance retorts, raising his voice while stepping closer to Keith. Keith began to panic and pushed the boy away slightly.

“I don’t wanna ruin our friendship, Lance! Everything that we’ve been doing is making my brain feel all foggy because all I think about when these things are happening, is you! And whenever these things happen, I let my actions overrun my thoughts.” Keith finally blurts out in the softest voice he can muster out, trying not to raise his voice too much.

“Who cares Keith, it’s not fair!” Lance frowns, looking down at him while the other stared in disbelief.

“I care, Lance! Do you not realize the impact you have on me?” He raises his voice, starting to look down as he mumbles, “It hurts…” 

“...Keith, you’re driving me insane…” Lance mutters looking off to the side, groaning. “Have you seen me complain once? You know I’m a natural flirt do you honestly think it’d affect me?” Lance raises his hand to pinch the bridge of his nose, sighing out loud.

“We’re not just flirting, Lance! Do you call sleeping together, ‘flirting’?!” Keith glares, raising his own voice to match Lances. 

“W-Well, I don’t know Keith! Whatever it is, I haven’t complained once!” 

“Well, I’m complaining now, Lance! We can’t keep doing this stuff, it’s going to ruin whatever kind of relationship we have! You call yourself a natural flirt, so go flirt with someone else, because I’m done! I-” Keith was cut off again with lips smashing over his own.

Keith stood there, wide-eyed as he stared down the Cuban, body tensing at the touch. Lance closed his eyes, tilting up the boy's face to make it more comfortable for both of them. Keith sooner or later gave in to his touch. It drove him insane, he’s never done something like this with Lance before, and he never wants it to stop. Keith lost self-control as he gripped at the taller one's shirt, pulling him in closer to get a better feel of Lance against himself. Lips started to move in sync, dancing on one another's. Their lips started to part slightly as they both gasped for air, staring up into each other’s eyes.

“...I only wanna flirt with you, Keith. Don’t say ‘you’re done’, I like you too much to receive an answer like that.” Lance sighs as he leans upwards. “But I’ll leave you alone for a while so that you can sort out whatever it is you need to sort out. Just know that I’m always here when you want to talk about it… I’ll see you later, Keith.” And just like that, Lance started to escape from Keith’s sight, leaving the smaller boy shocked by what just happened.

\------------

“You really need to de-stress yourself, Keith. It’s been a few days and you and Lance haven’t seen or talked to each other once! I know you're frustrated over what happened but he’s right, you need to sort yourself out. I know you’re confused with your own feelings right now, but Lance hasn’t done anything wrong, so you can’t get mad at him.” Shiro advises, on FaceTime with Keith while cooking himself and Adam, his boyfriend, dinner. 

“I know Shiro, I know. But he kissed me, confessed, and then just left! I’m already confused and stressed enough, I’m surprised I even managed to finish my studying for the exam yesterday.” Keith flops on his couch, staring at his phone screen.

“Well since it’s the weekend tomorrow, how about we head to the beach, yeah? You, Adam, Hunk, Pidge, Allura, and I. What do you say?” Shiro smiles.

“Yeah, I’ll give them a call. Thanks, Shiro.” Keith smiles softly.

“Anytime, Keith. Wanna meet up there at 12?”

“Yeah, okay. Talk to you later.” Keith responds, hanging up to text Hunk, Allura and Pidge. Feeling slightly guilty for not asking Lance.

\------------

“It’s so nice out!” Hunk sighs happily, breathing in the fresh scent of the ocean.

“Mmm, yeah it is.” Keith responds, walking up beside him to lay down their towels in the sand alongside Adam and Shiro.

“Yeah, Keith, I’m glad you’re out here because you really need some colour. You’re so pale!” Pidge laughs, pushing up her glasses, causing the rest of the group to laugh along with her.

“Shut up!” Keith sighs, trying to hide his own smiles. “Well, enjoy this weather while you still can, because it’s supposed to get colder throughout the week.”

“Aww, wish it would stay warm forever!” Allura pouts, receiving a giggle from the others.

They started to set up until someone familiar caught Pidge’s eye. “U-Uh, Hunk…” She pulls him to the side, whispering. “Is that Lance? I thought he wasn’t working today!?”

“Oh no… Uh, don’t tell Keith, okay? Lance is probably filling in for someone and doesn’t know we’re here yet.” 

“Umm, well I-”

“Y-You told him? Pidge!” Hunk yells quietly.

“I-I’m sorry! He asked what I was doing today, so I told-”

“And you didn’t decide to tell me or Shiro? Pidgeee!” Hunk groans, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t think much of it.”

“That’s a first. Oh well, just don’t tell Keith.”

“Got it.” Pidge salutes at Hunk, receiving a giggle from the other.

“What are you guys doing?” Keith asks, taking off his sunglasses to remove himself from his shirt.

“Uhh, nothing! Just talking about how we’re gonna destroy you in water volleyball!” Pidge smirks.

“Yeah, you wish!” Keith laughs, causing the others to laugh. Which by surprise, was loud enough to catch the attention of a familiar Cuban that Keith hasn’t seen in a while, from about 30 meters away.

“You’re on.” Keith smirks, sliding on his ray ban sunglasses.

“What are we doing?” Allura chimes in.

“Playing some good old water volleyball. We can use the net in the water the beach provided over there that no one is using.” Pidge answers.

“Alright, Shiro, Allura, and I on one team. You, Hunk, and Adam on the other. Got it?” Keith adds to Pidge’s answer.

Keith was of course, shorter than half the people in the group, so Lance didn’t realize he was there until he saw the shirtless boy walking away with the group to the water. Lance was jealous, he wanted to hang out with them so badly, but of course, he was working and he and Keith were on nonspeaking terms. But Lance couldn’t help but stare at the mullet boy, staring at his beautifully shaped structure, the way his hair was tied up so you could see the nape of the boy's neck for once since his neck was always covered with a hoodie because of the cold mornings and evenings. The weather was still currently beach weather since fall wasn’t too developed but it’s said to start getting colder.

\------------

Keith still hasn’t found out that Lance was working there that day since he was too busy playing the game. It was currently a tie, two wins for each team. 

“I need a break, give me two minutes?” Keith asks, starting to walk away, water melting off his chest. 

“Make it quick, Keith! We’re about to destroy you!” Pidge responds, shouting slightly.

“Never expected you to be a competitive one, Pidge.” Allura adds.

“Same here, it’s just fun messing around with him.” Pidge laughs, earning a chuckle from everyone else.

“I’ll go with him.” Adam adds in, following behind Keith.

Keith and Adam start to walk over to their stuff to grab some water. Keith not realizing that a familiar boy was making his way into the water after his shift at work. 

“Lance! What are you-?” Shiro asks, surprised.

“Finished my shift at work. I got nothing better to do so Loverboy is going to chime into this little rivalry battle.” Lance winks.

“Didn’t know you were working today. You do know Keith is here right? You’re not worried that it’ll be a little tense?” Shiro wonders, worried for the both of them.

“I actually want to talk to Keith. I feel bad for the other day just leaving all of a sudden so I wanna make it up to him. All this tension between us is driving me crazy!” Lance groans, dramatically falling back into the water.

“That sounds good to me.” Shiro smiles. 

“Tell the others I’m going to take a break.” Adam instructs Keith.

“Yeah sure but, won't there be an uneven amount of players?” Keith asks, raising an eyebrow in Adam’s direction.

“Nah, look, I think Lance just ended his shift.” Adam winked, receiving a wide-eyed Keith, quickly spinning his head around to look at the others. 

“Oh, no… Was he working today? I didn’t even notice!” Keith mentally slaps himself as he groans in frustration.

“Relax, Keith. You guys really need to put your tension aside and enjoy the beach. You guys can talk about it later. For now, pretend to not even notice the awkward tension!” Adam smiles.

“Ugh, yeah I guess you’re right. Okay, guess I’ll go over there now…” Keith rubs the nape of his neck and walks back into the water. He takes a deep breathe and comes up behind them. “Uh, hey guys! Adam says he’s going to take a break so we can play the other games without him.” Keith chimes in, smiling to try and hide the awkwardness in his voice knowing Lance is staring at him.

“Perfect, Lance, You’re on our team. The ultimate trio!” Pidge laughs, relieving some of the stress among the others.

“Haha, yeah!” Lance grins, pretending like nothing happened. Keith looked over at Lance for a brief moment, realizing that he’s also trying to relieve some of the tension between them, acting like nothing happened. That caused Keith to smile to himself a little. 

The game lasted a little longer than expected, trying to break the tie the points kept adding up too. In the end, Keith won. 

“Kiss my ass, Pidge, we won!” Keith smirked, winking at the other team, causing Allura and Shiro to laugh, while leaving Pidge, Hunk, and Lance to groan.

“Fine, I’ll treat you all to ice cream, how about that?” Pidge sighs, walking out of the water with the others.

“Wow, thanks Pidge!” Lance grins, ruffling the shorter girls hair. 

“Yeah yeah, shut up… And Lance,” Pidge whispers, “are you and Keith gonna talk about what happened?”

“I can try… I’ll find somewhere to talk with him later in the evening. For now, I’ll just enjoy the tension-free feeling between him and me.” Lance responds

They all grabbed their things and threw them in Shiro’s car. Keith threw on a loose tank top and some sandals while everyone else threw on some loose articles of clothing. They started to head to the ice cream shop, Keith following behind Lance, Hunk, Pidge, and Allura with Shiro and Adam.


	8. Chapter 8

“Keith, pick your favourite ice cream.” Pidge instructs.

“Uh, okay, I’ll get a mint chocolate chip.” Keith tells the cashier.

“Lance, what do you want?”

“Hmm, Oh, bubblegum!” Lance grins. 

“You sound like such a child!” Hunk laughs.

“Whaaat? I love ice cream!” Lance giggles, running his fingers through his hair. Catching the glance of Keith, causing him to blush. 

They all got their ice cream and sat down, Lance across from Keith. Shiro, Adam, Keith, and Allura on one end, and Lance, Hunk, and Pidge on the other. They all started to talk, laughing with one another, until Keith got a little smudge of ice cream on his lip. 

“Oh, Keith, you have something right there.” Allura adds, grabbing a napkin and gently wiping Keith’s face. “There you go!” Allura smiles.

“Oh, thanks Allura!” Keith smiles, Lance couldn’t help but be a bit jealous even though Allura doesn’t even like him. But Keith’s smile made it all the better for him. 

Lance decided he couldn’t take it anymore, he had to get Keith to loosen up more around him after the argument they had. Keith was talking until he felt a soft pair of socks wrapping around one of his ankles. He looked down slightly under the table and saw a tanned pair of ankles with white socks that were slipped out of sandals, around his ankle. Keith glanced up at Lance with a risen brow. He looked away slightly as he saw Lance smiling slightly. Keith didn’t complain as he continued conversation, relaxing at the sudden touch as himself, intertwined his own ankles with Lances.. After a while of ankles being intertwined, he felt his phone vibrate, notifying that he got a message… From Lance. Keith glanced at his phone, biting his lip nervously as he reads the name on the notification. A second passed and he picked up the phone, opening the conversation.

“Can we talk… After? Please?” Lance messaged.

“Why?” Keith replied.

“Because I miss you. :(“

Keith blushed to himself. “Okay…”

\------------

An hour later has passed and the sun was already setting. Everyone was walking back to Shiro’s car, except Lance and Keith were going to stay behind. On the way to Shiro’s car, Lance and Keith were beside each other, not too close since they were still off speaking terms. But Lance moved a little closer as he wrapped his pinky around Keith’s. Keith at first was awkward and didn’t know what to do, but he couldn’t restrain himself any longer and decided to intertwine his pinky around Lance’s as well. Silently giving Lance reassurance that it was okay. As cheesy as it was, it comforted Keith and Lance. 

After they got to Shiro’s car they both detached as they grabbed their stuff. “Our apartments are close to here so we can walk from here. Thanks for today guys.” Keith smiled.

“Alright, see you later, Keith.” Shiro responded, giving a reassuring smile towards Keith to notify him that he was going to be just fine talking alone with Lance. The car drove off leaving the two alone.

“Lance, I-” Keith mumbled.

“C’mon.” Lance cut off, reaching for Keith’s wrist and directing him across the beach towards a shaded hill area, with trees that viewed the beach. The perfect, quiet place to talk.

They arrived at the spot and Keith looked at his surroundings, too nervous to say anything to Lance first. 

“Keith, I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I knew you were uncomfortable and stressed about everything and I forced myself on you. I didn’t mean to-”

“Lance, you didn’t force anything. It would’ve been forced if I didn’t kiss back.” Keith finally looked up at Lance, giving off a slight, warm-hearted smile. 

Lance reached to grip at Keith’s upper arms gently, pulling him closer a bit to rest his forehead against the top of Keiths. “I’ve felt like shit for the past few days knowing I did that to you, right before an important exam too.” Lance sighs, closing his eyes, frowning.

“Lance, it’s okay. I did my best on the exam and that’s all that matters. But for now… Let’s talk about… Us…” Keith murmurs, looking away shyly.

“Keith-”

“I’m actually really glad you were around today… I’ve been really stressed about everything so Shiro helped me make plans with everyone, but it honestly wasn’t the same without you there. I actually had fun today, minus the weird tension between us... “ Keith looked down.

“And I wanna break that tension, Keith. I want us to go back to normal again. Can we just forget all of that even happened? You can even forget about the kiss and confession, I don’t mind-” Lance was cut off by a pair of hands cupping his cheeks, pulling him away from his lean against the others head.

“Lance I don’t want to forget. I was so happy until you left right after…” Keith looked down again.

“I’m sorry…” Lance responds softly, leaning into Keith’s touch. “Forgive me?” 

Keith smiled softly, not even responding. All he could think of doing was pushing his lips onto Lances, so he did. He pressed his lips onto his lightly, waiting to see if it was okay, which it was. He felt Lance lean down into the kiss, placing his hands over top of Keith's. Their lips moved in sync softly until they pulled away ever so slightly. They both exchanged smiles as they kissed each other again, this time with more passion. Keith slid his arms around Lance’s neck as Lance moved his arms lower to wrap around the boy's waist. A few more minutes of this repeated process went by until they both released for air, gazing into one another's gaze.

“Keith… What are we?”

“That I have to think about…” Keith glanced down at his feet.

“I’m fine with that. Then how about we go on a date next weekend? I have work again tomorrow sadly.” Lance groans.

“Mmm, I’d like that.” Keith smiles. 

“Awesome! I’ll plan something, and it’ll be just the two of us! I need my own Keef time!” Lance pouts, puffing out his cheeks like a kid.

“Keef? You’re such a dork.”

“I guess you’re right.” Both laughing soon afterward.

\------------

“Hunk, should I be nervous for tomorrow? You told me you know what he planned but he doesn’t wanna tell me!” Keith speaks into his phone, throwing his legs up against the wall beside his bed.

“Relax, Keith. It’ll be fine! The date has been Hunk approved! Just remember to wake up at seven tomorrow to meet Lance at the dock at eight.” 

“Yeah, alright. Well, it’s late I should sleep now. I’ll talk to you tomorrow.”

“Good luck man!” Hunk hangs up, causing Keith to sigh until he receives a text from Lance.

“Hey, Keef! I’ll meet you at the dock at 8 AM, bring some warm clothes, it’ll be cold tomorrow sadly. Fall is finally kicking in. TT^TT”

“Guess I can put your hoodie to use. Goodnight, Lance.” Keith smiles to himself.

“Goodnight, Keith!” Keith closes his phone as goes to sleep.

\------------

It’s the next morning and Keith is actually excited, even though it’s so early in the morning. He throws on Lance’s hoodie, black jeans, and his white converse and heads to the dock. The dock was close to his apartment as well as the school, which was why he decided to buy a Garrison complex room since it was around everything. Keith blows into his hands to keep them warm while he was walking onto the dock. He stands at the edge, looking out at the sunrise as he waits for Lance.

“Hey, beautiful.” He hears someone speak out as he feels a pair of arms wrap around his waist.

“Good morning.” Keith blushes, leaning into Lance’s touch subconsciously. “Where are we headed?”

“Well, I thought we could go grab a coffee and sit out here and watch the sunrise. So romantic, I know.” Lance winks, receiving a giggle from the other.

“Sooo romantic.” Keith smiles.

They both walked to the docks cafe and Lance bought them both two hot coffees. Remembering to get Keith extra cream and extra sugar because he remembered Keith telling him once when they first met online. 

“You remembered, good job.”

“I know, I know, I’m amazing.” Lance winks, earning a blush from Keith. They both headed back to sit on the edge of the dock.

“Mmm, it’s nice out here in the morning.” Keith speaks, sipping his coffee.

“You would know if you actually came down here in the morning, night owl.” Lance retorts, both of them laughing soon afterward. “So after this, we can maybe buy a lot of food and go back to my place? There’s a storm rolling in so I had to change my plans last minute.” Lance sighs.

“That sounds fun, storms are relaxing. What did you plan previously?”

“Well, I wanted to go to this beautiful outdoor restaurant and go see a movie. But no, mother nature hates me!” Lance groans playfully.

Keith giggled. “It’s okay. I like the new plan we have now. We can always do the other plan some other time.”

“Oh? There’s a next time?” Lance smirks.

“Mmm, well let's see how this date goes first.” Keith giggles.

Lance laughs alongside him as he starts to get up. “Let's go to the store than before it rains, shall we?” Lance winks, reaching for Keith’s hand to help him up.

“Haha, okay.” Keith smiles, reaching for Lance’s hand to get up, after following alongside Lance. 

They both got to the store and grabbed a cart. Keith pushed while Lance started to pick stuff out that both he and Keith liked. Once they were done they both got in Lance’s car that he drove there and parked down the road. They got many drinks, candies, and ice creams, both perfect for their sweet tooths. The weather started to drop in temperature, making it the coldest it’s been in a long time, while the downpour came as they got in the car.

“Mmm, it’s cold.” Keith croaks, rubbing his hands together.

Lance glanced over as he turned on the heater slightly. He leaned his body over slightly to grab Keith’s hands in his own, rubbing his thumbs over his hand to create warm friction. “Is this better?” Lance asks.

Keith blushed. “Yeah, it is. Let's go back to your place now.”

“Haha, okay.” Lance smiles as he lets go of Keith’s hands to put the car in motion. A few minutes later while driving back to his place he reached one of his hands to hold one of Keith’s in his own, blushing slightly, earning a blush as well from Keith.

They both arrived and got out of the car to grab their grocery bags and head up to Lance’s apartment. Once they arrived they sat the bags on the kitchen counter, Lance going over to the window by the living room to open the window to listen to the rain.

“They’re so many blankets and pillows in your living room.” Keith says, walking over to them.

“Because I knew it was going to rain and be cold out, so I decided to gather up some blankets and pillows and put them in here so that it was comfier.” Lance grinned while he brought some of their favourite foods and drinks over to where Keith is, setting them down on the coffee table. He grabbed the remote and plopped down on all the blankets and pillows, turning on the tv. “C’mere.” Lance patted between his legs, earning a blush from Keith.

Keith walked over but didn’t sit there, but beside Lance, since he was too flustered to do so. Receiving a noticeable pout from Lance, earning a laugh from Keith

. A little while later they were halfway through a good action movie. “Mmm, I’m so full.” Keith sighs in relief, but only to be startled by a loud bang coming from outside. “What the hell?” Keith freaks, earning a laugh from the other.

“Guess the storm was more intense than I thought.” Lance states, looking out the balcony door that was beside his living room, lightning lighting up their slightly dark room. 

“Yeah, I guess so.” Keith adds.

Lance smirks, using this to his advantage. “Keef! I’m scared, c’mere.” Lance pouts, patting between his legs, gesturing for Keith to move there.

Keith sighs. “Liar.” Keith blushes as he makes his way to sit between Lance’s legs, pressing his back up against Lance’s chest. Keith was tense at first as he felt a pair of arms snaking their way around his torso. He remained like that for a few more seconds before relaxing under his touch, receiving a sigh of satisfaction from Lance. 

“Yay, that’s better! I’m not scared anymore!” Lance grins, receiving a slight nudge to his side by an elbow. “What the hell?”

Keith laughed. “Once again, you liar.” Keith smiled but leaned back, continuing to watch the movie. 

Around an hour has passed and they were almost done the movie, until the power went out, soon after resulting in a loud bang.

“Damn, for real?” They both could already feel the cold air rising since the heater was turned off. “Here, I’ll close the window and lock the door.” Keith nodded and slipped off of Lance as the taller one went to go close the window and lock the door. The door automatically unlocked since the lock pad was turned off by the power outage. 

Lance came back to Keith cuddling up to the pillows and blankets. “What should we do now?” Keith yawns.

“Mmm, how about…” Lance smirks as he picks up Keith bridal style, along with the pillow and blanket Keith was gripping onto.

“L-Lance, what are you doing?” Keith squeaked out slightly.

“Oh, nothing.” Lance winked as he walked over to his room and plopped him on the bed. Hearing an audible ‘oof’ from the smaller one. Lance grinned evilly and started to tickle the smaller boy, straddling his hips. 

“L-Lance~ S-Stop!” Keith burst out laughing, struggling under the taller ones grasp. Keith struggled a little longer until he found the strength in himself to reach out of Lance’s grasp and push him off. Lance landed on his back, laughing until he felt some weight straddling his waist. “I got you now, Mcclain!” Keith grins as he places both of his hands on either side of Lance’s head.  
They both stared into each other’s eyes, a few seconds later causing them both to fluster. Keith scrambled to say anything, clearly embarrassed as he moved his hands away from Lance’s head. He started to lean up a bit until he felt two arms wrapping around his neck, pulling him back down into a kiss. Keith was startled for a second until he started to melt into it. He laid both of his arms on either side of Lance’s head as they passionately moved their lips across one another's. Lance leaned upwards, pulling Keith up with him, not detaching his lips while he slid his arms around Keith’s lower waist. Keith ran his fingers through Lance’s hair, now slid down to straddle Lance’s lap. They continued to kiss and pull away every now and then for a few minutes until they pulled away for more air. Both faces were flushed as they gazed into each other's eyes. 

Lance pecked Keith’s lips again, running his own fingers through Keith’s mullet, pulling him closer to his body. Without breaking their next kiss, Lance slowly moved Keith off of himself and pushed him onto the bed gently. Keith’s head flopped against the pillow, wrapping his arms around Lance’s neck, while Lance places his arms on both sides of Keith’s head, pressing himself against the boy's body, craving one another's embrace. Lips moved in sync for a while longer until they pulled away for air once again. Silence dulled on the room.

“...When to I get to call those lips mine?” Lance asks softly, breaking the silence. Glancing down at Keith’s lips and back up to Keith’s eyes, his own lips brushing against his. 

“Lance…” Keith breathes out softly.

“How long do I have to wait until I can call all of you mine, Keith..?” Lance presses his forehead against Keith’s gently, closing his eyes.

“Let’s just take it slow, yeah?” Keith's eyes softened, looking up at him.

Lance rests his face in the crook of Keith’s neck. “Okay…” Lance pressed his lips softly against the side of Keith’s neck a few times, earning a hum of approval in response from Keith. After, Lance leaned up to reach for his blanket and pulled it over top of them, moving back down to lay against Keith’s body. Soon after, both falling asleep in each other’s warm embrace, listening to the heavy rain splash against the window above them.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I have many brand new ideas for future chapters of this fanfic. But in order to write those chapters, they include a lot of timeskips, and random filler chapters of just Keith and Lance developing their potential relationship. I hope the timeskips and fillers are okay with you guys and I hope you continue to support the story. <3

One Month Later. The beginning of December, and Winter.

Nothing has happened over the course of the month. Lance and Keith have been talking, not hanging out too much though because of their upcoming exams. But that is physically and mentally putting a strain on both of them, especially Lance since he’s the more clingy out of the two, but in a cute way to Keith.

“Keith, I think I’m dying.” Hunk groans.

“And why is that?” Keith responds, rubbing the sleep out of his eye while he rewrites his notes.

“Those exams killed me! I just want some food, buy me food?”

“What? No, go ask Pidge or something.” Keith retorts, going through his messages.

“But I-”

“Hey, guys!” A girl walked up to Keith and Hunk.

“Oh, hey Nyma!” Hunk smiles.

“There’s this huge party at my sorority tonight, you guys should really come! Everyone is going!” Nyma grins, earning a grin from Hunk in approval.

“Yeah, sure! We’ll be there!” Hunk gives her the thumbs up.

“Perfect! I’ll text you the address!” Nyma smiles as she walks away.

“You talk to Nyma?” Keith raises an eyebrow.

“Eh not that much. Just acquaintances around campus and in this class.” Hunk shrugs. “So are you going to go?”

“I’m good, thanks.” Keith sips his coffee.

“C’mon, it’ll be fun! I’ll get all our friends to go!” Hunk nudges Keith’s arm.

“Do I have to?” Keith sighs.

“Yes, you antisocial little emo.” Hunk laughs.

Keith groans, “You’re so great with insults.” rolling his eyes soon after.

“Pfft, it’s not an insult, it’s a compliment!” 

“Yeah, right.” Keith laughs as him and Hunk get up to leave the class.

\------------

Keith and Hunk went to their campus’ library to meet up with the others, bringing donuts and coffees from the cafe along with them for the group and themselves.

“Guys, Nyma this girl I know, invited Keith and me to a party tonight at her sorority! Wanna come with us?” Hunk asks as he walks up from behind the group in the couch area, setting the box of donuts and coffees on the table.

Lance looks up from his phone. “Oooo, donuts!” Lance grins as he grabs the chocolate one. “And of course! Who would wanna pass up the opportunity to go to a sorority party? Those things are awesome!” Lance bites his donut, resting his arm on the back of the couch.

“I’ll pass, got an assignment due on Monday.” Pidge chimes in.

“Pidge, you already finished that assignment!” Lance responds.

“Shit, you caught me. Ugh, fine, I’ll go.” Pidge sighs.

“I’ll go as well!” Allura smiles, “Besides, you guys definitely need someone around to watch over you while you guys get drunk off your behinds!” 

“You’re so innocent, Allura. Just say ass. Repeat after me, A. S. S.” Pidge instructs, causing Allura to sigh.

“Where’s Keith?” Lance asks, glancing around the giant library behind him.

“You saw Keith two days ago, Lance, you’ll survive not seeing him for a few more minutes. He’s returning some textbooks he borrowed.” Hunk responds, grabbing a donut and plopping down on the lounge chair across from Lance.

“And those two days were so long!” Lance groans, “But-”

“It’s only been two days, you couldn’t have missed me that much, could you?” Keith walks up behind the couch Lance was sitting on. “Sorry that it took so long. Book line was abnormally long today.” Keith sighs, reaching over the couch to put his bag beside Lance as he walks over to sit next to him.

“Pfft, you’re hearing wrong, Kogane! I said that umm… Those two days were so short, yeah, short! I can barely get a break from you!” Lance chuckles awkwardly, trying to seem less obvious but clearly failing.

“I’m pretty sure you said those days were too long.” Keith smirks, reaching for his coffee on the table.

“What do you know, Mullet?” Lance retorts, now sipping the beverage in his hand.

“I have ears, Lance.” Keith sips his coffee while Lance becomes a red mess.

“Haha, Lance, you’re terrible at lying.” Pidge chuckles, eating her donut while looking up from her laptop. 

“Oh, shut up, Pidge!” Lance scoffs, sipping his own coffee. “So, Keith, are you going?” Lance asks.

“Well, Hunk is kind of forcing me to go, so yeah, I guess I am.” Keith sighs.

Lance grins ear to ear, “Yay, this is going to be so fun!” Lance chants.

“You sound like a two-year-old being excited over a sleepover.” Keith laughs, receiving an embarrassed glare from Lance.

Once Keith put his coffee down, Lance went for the kill. “L-Lance?! What the hell are you doing?” Keith’s voice was muffled as his face was shoved into Lance’s sweater. 

“I put you in a headlock, you annoying mullet!” Lance starts cackling, feeling Keith struggle in his grasp, trying to get away from him. “Mwahaha! Fear me, Kogane!” Lance smirks.

Keith sighs as he gives up, relaxing into the headlock so his head was resting against Lance’s chest, earning a blush from ear to ear by Lance. He became flustered and decided to let go, receiving a punch in the chest lightly from Keith as he sits up. 

“Dumbass, you give up so easily.” Keith smirks as he leans forward to grab a donut then leans back once again to relax.

“Tch, shut up…” Lance puffs out his cheeks as he continues to eat his donut. “So what times the party?”

“She texted me and said people will start coming around by 8 so, how about we meet at 9? I’ll send the address.” Hunk responds.

“Sounds good to me.” Pidge adds in.

“Me as well.” Allura smiles.

“I want to see Keith get drunk again!” Lance smirks at Keith, making him flustered.

“Oh hell no.” Pidge laughs.

“What’s so bad about me being drunk?!” Keith frowns.

“Dude, you’re so clingy and flirty. I wouldn’t even be surprised if Lotor of all people was weirded out by the sudden change of personality!” Hunk laughs as everyone else does as well, but Lance didn’t like the fact that Hunk brought up Lotor. He considered Lotor a threat and not good company around Keith. But he kept that all to himself.

\------------

“Uhh, Lance you’re here early?” Hunk sighs, looking at Lance walking out of the building, waving in a blue t-shirt, ripped, navy skinny jeans, and a pair of white converse.

“Yeah, I got bored at home so I decided to come here early and socialize! There are so many people here! Plus I saw Shay, Hunk! You should go talk to her!” Lance cheers as he tugs on Hunk’s shirt, directing them towards the building entrance.

“Y-Yeah, okay, might as well.” Hunk laughs nervously, entering the building with the others.

Keith sighs as he walks in, clearly wanting to go home and watch movies, although he knew being at this party would be more realistic on a Friday night. Keith decided to strander off with Pidge and Allura while Hunk and Lance did their own thing. 

“Try not to drink too much, Keith. I don’t feel like calling you an uber back to your place even though I feel like I’ll have to.” Pidge shouts over the loud music into Keith’s ear, pushing up her glasses while doing so. 

“Yeah yeah, whatever mom.” Keith laughs as he hands her, Allura, and himself a beer. 

\------------

Keith couldn’t remember how long he’s been at the party, but all he did know was that he was half sober, socializing energetically with other people he didn’t know, with Pidge. Guess the alcohol gave him a boost to actually talk to people. He decided to go back and grab another beer along with Pidge, socializing as they passed the swarm of wasted people. As he drank another drink, he glanced over at the beer pong table, squinting as he saw someone familiar smacking lips with some random girl. Although he only saw the back of the boys head, his drunk half told him it was a familiar Cuban. He stared for a while, his sober half not wanting to jump to conclusions. The longer he stared, the more it hurt as he was convincing himself it was Lance. Keith bit his lip and looked away, chugging three other beers down in front of Pidge.

“Uhh, dude, are you okay? Slow down.” Pidge raised an eyebrow.

“I’m perfectly fine, Pidge. I’m going home.” Keith frowned as he stormed out of the building, throwing his empty beer can on the table. 

“What the hell?” Pidge shouted at Keith as he left the building.

“What was that all about?” Hunk asks, walking up behind Pidge with Shay next to him.

“No idea.” Pidge sighs as she walks away with Hunk and Shay.

Keith called an uber and went home. He was wasted. His mind was basically playing tricks on him, convincing himself that it was definitely Lance. It hurt really bad at the chance that the boy he saw was actually Lance. He just couldn’t wrap his wasted mind around why he was so hurt over it. Yeah, he liked Lance, a lot, but normally wouldn’t you only feel this way if you were in love? Or, dating the person? He didn’t even know correctly if it even was Lance or not. Keith arrived home and opened his fridge to grab a few beers, suddenly feeling parched and desperate to forget everything he just saw. He knew he would feel horrible in the morning but, he didn’t care. After a while, he decided to take a nap.

An hour has passed and Keith woke up to the light on his phone as it lit up with several text messages from Lance, all in which he ignored. He didn’t even read the most recent message that said he was… Coming over? He was frustrated and emotional, but the nap helped sober him up a bit. A little while later he hears a knock on the door, groaning, he yells at the door the passcode to his lock. Someone walks in.

“You shouldn’t yell out your passcode out loud like that when you don’t even know who’s at your door.” Keith’s eyes widen as he hears a familiar voice ring through his ears.

He lifts his head with a frown. “Lance? What the hell are you doing here?” He bites his lip.

“Pidge said you stormed out of the party out of nowhere and I decided to leave and come to check up on you-” Lance glanced at the empty beer cans. “Keith, what the hell? Having a party by yourself in here or something? That stuff isn’t good for you to just chug down like that!” Lance sighs, groaning as he walks over to Keith on the couch, picking up his beer cans. “You need to learn how to-” Lance was cut off by Keith gripping at his wrists, making him drop the cans and falling onto the couch. “K-Keith, what are you doing?!” Lance frowns. 

Keith’s mind was clouded as all he thought about was making Lance his. He pushed his wrists against the couch beside his head and straddles his lap, smashing his lips against Lances.

“K-Keith..!” Lance mumbles through pressed lips, shocked and confused about the situation he was in. Keith continued to make out with Lance, trying to get a reaction out of Lance seeing that Lance wasn’t kissing back. He frowned and let go of one of Lance’s hands, starting to slide his own up Lance’s shirt slowly, pressing his lips against Lance’s neck. “Keith, stop!” Lance raises his voice to grab Keith’s attention, grabbing Keith’s wrist from under his shirt to raise it by his head. “What the hell are you doing?!” Lance frowns. Silence formed throughout the air.

Keith grit his teeth looking down, tears forming in his eyes as his bangs covered them. “I don’t know…” Keith mumbles out softly, wrist hanging by the grasp of Lance’s hand as his body felt weak, slowly letting go of Lance’s other hand. 

Lance let go of Keith’s wrist gently and pulls him into a warm embrace. Out of instinct, Keith wrapped his arms around him under Lance’s arms as tears began to slide down his cheeks, resting his head against Lance’s shoulder. Keith started to feel hands running along his back as they pulled him closer to the body in front of him. 

“What’s wrong, Keith?” Lance spoke through the silence softly.

“I…” Keith bit his lip, “I saw you, or someone who looked like you, making out with some girl at the party… I was jealous and angry because I thought it was you, so I got mad and drank away my feelings…” Keith pressed his forehead against Lance’s shoulder.

“Me? Making out with someone? Are you an idiot?” Lance scoffs, causing Keith to lift up his head with red stained, widened eyes, with a risen eyebrow. “So you, being the drunk ass that you were, thought that someone who looked like me, making out with some girl, was actually 100%, me? Did you even see the guy’s face?” Keith shook his head slowly, looking down. Lance smiled softly, wiping away the moisture on Keith’s face. “Idiot… You’re so quick on assuming things, it’s ridiculous.” 

“I don’t know… I was barely thinking straight… I’m sorry.” Keith spoke quietly, unwrapping his arms from Lance, leaning back from Lance’s embrace, dropping his arms to his sides. 

“Ahh, you’re such an idiot sometimes that I don’t even know what to do with you!” Lance grins as he hides his face with one of his hands.

“Huh?” Keith raises an eyebrow, looking at the boy underneath him. 

“You honestly thought I made out with someone who wasn’t you?” Lance chuckles. Keith blushed badly as he hid his face in Lance’s chest. Lance calmed down as he smiled softly, reaching up to run his fingers through Keith’s hair. “Idiot…” 

“I know…” Keith couldn’t help but smile slightly at the relief of knowing the truth of what he saw and being free of his wasted thoughts. 

“Keith.” Lance spoke out.

“Mhm?” 

“Look at me.” Lance says as he nudges Keith’s body slightly so that he would lean backward.

“Yeah?” Keith looked towards Lance.

Lance ran his finger along Keith’s bottom lip softly, then moving his hand down to grip his chin softly to direct the boys face towards his own. This made Keith feel weak at his touch. “Tell me why you felt so strongly about seeing what you saw?” Lance whispered.

Keith went red and embarrassed as he directed his attention away from Lance. “I, well…” Keith bit his lip. “I was jealous… I really thought it was you, and I wanted that girl to be…” Keith let out a breath, “Me…” Keith turned his head as Lance rested the hand that was on his chin to the back of his neck, playing with the ends of his hair softly. “I know we aren’t dating, but… I felt, heartbroken. As if we had been dating for years. And it hurt, Lance… It hurt…” Keith’s eyes started to water, Lance’s eyes filled with comfort and love. “I don’t know why it hurt so much… Whenever I think about you with someone else I get, sad… But, when I think about all the times we’ve had together I feel…” Keith paused.

“What do you feel?” Lance tilted his head, responding with a soft, comforting voice.

“...Loved. And I don’t know how to stop feeling that way.” Keith played with the hem of Lance’s shirt subconsciously as he bit the insides of his cheeks.

“Who said you should stop?” Lance smiles slightly as Keith looks up to make eye contact with the Cuban. Keith immediately felt like putty in Lance’s embrace as Lance pulled him in for a brief, comforting kiss. 

“I’ve just been so scared about feeling this way so strongly…” Keith speaks out.

“And why is that?”

“Because I don’t want to hurt you.” Keith looks down once again.

“How would you hurt me?”

“I don’t know…Just in general.”

“You won’t hurt me, Keith. I promise.” Lance smiles as he pulls Keith in again for another warm embrace, pulling Keith with him as he lays down on the couch. They started to move around slightly to get more comfortable as they laid down in each other's arms, staring in one another's eyes. Keith’s face squished slightly as he felt a pair of lips kiss the tip of his nose and cheek. “You’re the only one I want, Keith.” Lance gazes into Keith’s eyes. “Okay?”

Keith smiles softly. “Okay.” Keith and Lances legs tangled together as Keith readjusts himself to rest his head on Lance’s chest. Sighing contentedly at the rhythm of Lance’s breathing pattern.

“Keith?”

“...Yeah?”

“I love you.”

Keith’s eyes widened. A second later, he relaxes as he’s accompanied by a pleasant warmth rising to his cheeks while he smiled to himself. There was a small silence…

“I love you too, Lan-.”

Ringing.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to clarify some sections and future sections of the story that I've realized, haven't made that much sense in the chapters so far. At the university they attend, the school owns multiple apartment complexes that are in the school area by the beach. They call them Garrison Complex #(insert number), that's why Lance and Keith live kind of close together. Also, Lance's baseball season is the whole school year, it starts in September and ends in May. University for them has a four-month summer break that starts at the end of May and ends at the beginning of September. Their exams are right after winter break and at the end of May before summer break. Lance is from Havana, Cuba, and Keith is from Austin, Texas. I hope some of this clarification helped if you were confused about some parts of the story.

Keith woke up in the darkness on his couch, to a repetitive ringing. His eyes cracked open as he groans, but soon after, immediately sitting up from the couch to look beside him. His eyes widen.

“That was all a dream? That felt so real… But why did I dream that and why the hell is my phone going off?” Keith glares until he reads the contact on his phone, so he decides to pick it up. “What is it, Pidge?”

“Where the hell are you? You’re 30 minutes late! If I’m being dragged to this party than so are you!” Pidge shouts, as Keith squints and pulls the phone slightly away from his ear.

“Sorry sorry, I fell asleep. I’m on my way now.” Keith sighs as he gets up and heads for the door.

“And hurry up, Lance keeps complaining that you aren’t here yet.” Keith could sense Pidge’s smirk on the other end of the call as he hears Lance protesting in the background.

“Okay, tell Lance to stop being a baby and that I’m on my way.” Keith smiles.

“Alright, see you later.” Pidge hangs up as Keith walked out of his apartment building and starts fixing his messy hair, sliding his locks into a ponytail.

\------------

“Keeeeeith! Where were you?” Lance runs up to Keith alone outside the large building. He could only assume Lance was waiting outside for him.

“Fell asleep. Dumbass, were you waiting out here for me?” Keith glared as he saw Lance with rosy cheeks and his hands stuffed in his pockets, obviously cold.

“Yeah of course, why wouldn’t I?” Lance protests, raising his brow.

“It’s cold out here, you could’ve been inside, nobody is even out here to keep you company.” Keith groans, pinching the bridge of his nose. 

“Well, I knew it wouldn’t take you long to get here. Only twenty minutes!” Lance smiles.

“You’re impossible.” Keith sighs as he walks up to stand in front of Lance, taking his own hands out of his pocket.

“What are you-” Lance stopped as Keith placed both his warm hands on top of Lance’s cold, rosy cheeks, that were now red from the sudden contact with Keith.  
“I’m warming up your face, dummy.” Keith giggles as he caresses Lance’s cheeks, looking anywhere but directly in Lance’s ocean blue eyes.

“Thanks!” Lance’s face was plastered with a wide grin as he put his hands over Keith’s to pull them off of his cheeks and run back into the party, pulling Keith by the hand behind him.

The party was loud, no joke there. Drunk people everywhere, people making out, playing beer pong, dancing in the dark by the speakers, the typical sorority party. 

Lance walks over to the kitchen and grabs a beer for him and Keith. “Drink up, Kogane. It’s going to be a long night.” He winked, handing the drink over to Keith.

They both chugged the beer and put it on the table. “I win, McClain.” Keith winks.

“We weren’t even having a drinking contest!” Lance shouts.

“Pfft, says who?”

“Me! Uggghhh.” Lance groans in protest as he walks away to go find Hunk.

Keith chuckles, “You seem happy, Keith~” A known voice was present behind him as he turns around to see them.

“Hey, Allura.” Keith smiles.

“Good evening! Can I talk to you about something?” Allura asks, hiccuping after her sentence, giggling.

“Are you drunk?” Keith rose a brow. “And she was the one who said she wasn’t going to drink.” Keith thought to himself.

“N- hicc, Noooo. I’m fine! But anyways, I wanted to apologize for kissing Lance that one day. But the truth is, I saw you looking at us when we kissed in the alleyway, but I didn’t want to say anything to Lance…” Allura bit her lip.

Keith frowned but shocked at the straightforward confession. “And why is that?”

“B-Because… I wanted him to myself for that one moment… I know it was selfish of me but, I really wanted him for myself at the time…” She spoke out slowly, avoiding eye contact with the taller boy in front of her. Then she mumbled, “And I still like him.” 

Keith coughed, feeling jealousy rise up his throat as he kept his calm. “It’s fine, Allura. I probably would’ve done the same.” He ignored her last sentence and clenched his fist around his jacket.

“Well, thanks for the talk, Keith!” She hugged him and ran off.

“What was that all about?” Hunk asked, coming up behind him.

“She likes him…” He repeats out loud to himself.

“Huh? Who?” Hunk asks.

“Lance… She likes Lance.” Keith sighs.

Hunk’s eyes widen. “Wait, for real?!” He coughs, stunned by the sudden confession.

“That’s what she said, Hunk. She still likes Lance, and apologized to me because she saw me looking at them while they were kissing in that alleyway a few months ago.”

“Seriously? Are you sure she’s not just lying just because she’s drunk?” Hunk reassures.

“People normally confess the truth that they’ve been hiding while they’re drunk.” Keith sighs, “Whatever, I’ll just ask her tomorrow.”

“Woah, is Keith Kogane jealous?” Hunk winks.

“N-No I’m not, shut up.” Keith blushed, trying to hide his face in his beer. 

“Woah, slow down there buckeroo.” Hunk laughs, “Can’t have you wasted on the table or something.” He smirks as he walks with Keith to the beer pong table.

“Oh no.” They both look over to see Lance and Lotor in an intense game of beer pong, Lance visibly being annoyed by Lotor beating him.

Keith felt bad so he cut through the cheering crowd that yelled “chug”, whenever they would get a ball into the cup. “C’mon, Lance. Don’t lose to your enemy.” He smirks, and Lance blushes.

“K-Keith?! D-Don’t distract me!” He shouts over the chanting as he chugs another cup.

Keith giggled and decided to boost Lance’s ego for a little bit, even though it was clear he was going to lose soon. Keith slid his hand in the butt-pocket of Lance’s jeans, with his arm stretched from there to around his hip, watching the game. Lance went red as he continued to play, but he smirked a bit.

“Oh, Keith. How lovely for you to join us.” Lotor spoke in his British accent as he chugged his third last cup, while Lance still had 5.

“Pleasure to be here and see Lance kick your ass.” Keith smirks.

“Oh, confident are we?” He chuckles calmly as he keeps trying to aim for the last two cups while Lance chugs two more, leaving Lotor in the lead by one cup.

“Sorta.” He replies over the chants.

Lotor gets in the last two balls in the cups and chugs them, earning a cheer from the crowd and an angry Lance groaning. “Ugh, let's do it again!”

“Haha, how about I try?” Keith smirks.

“Oh, so now Mullet wants to face me.” Lance scoffs.

“Of course.” Keith responds as he watches someone replace the empty cups with new filled ones. “You’re on, McClain.”

“Yeah, okay.” Lance smirks as he prepares himself.

The game started and they both immediately started landing their throws and chugging down the drinks. Keith didn’t realize at first that Lotor was beside him, snaking his arm around his lower waist, rubbing his thumb against the exposed skin on his hip. Lance dropped his empty cup after drinking, feeling slightly on edge as he sees across the table what Lotor is doing.

“Can you not touch him like that in front of me? Thanks.” Lance glares as he throws another ball.

“Aww, is Lance jealous that I’m touching his boyfriend?” Lotor smirks.

Lance blushes and scoffs, “H-He’s not my boyfriend.” He stutters as he takes another drink. 

“Lotor, stop. I’m trying to play the game I don’t need you touching me.” This causes Lotor so sigh.

“Aww, c’mon beautiful.” Lotor sighs as he runs his fingers across Keith’s forehead to tuck his bangs behind his ear, earning a twitch from Keith. Keith hated when he got called beautiful by Lotor, any name by Lotor, in fact, made him itch. He only appreciated it when Lance called him that.

“Seriously? I’m just helping you win.”

Keith grits his teeth and shoved Lotor away. “Oh my god, Lotor. Stop.” Keith sighs as he continues to play, feeling his lightweight side, kick in from all the beer he’s had. 

“Fine.” Lotor chuckles as he walks away while Keith and Lance continue their game.

Lance was furious, he hated seeing Keith in distress when Lotor gets all flirty around him on purpose. He did it to piss Lance off, and it sure as hell worked. They finished the game and Keith won, Lance, losing twice in a row. The crowd cheered as everyone went to the music area to dance. Keith of course, being the lightweight that he is, was still sober but felt more relaxed as he mashed in with the other people to go dance with another beer in his hand. Lance smiled seeing that Keith was having a good time letting loose for once, knowing he wasn’t a party person.

“You get so jealous so easily when someone does something with Keith.” Pidge laughs.

“Lotor just pisses me off…” Lance looks away, gritting his teeth slightly.

\------------

One Hour Later

“Uh, Lance, think you might want to get Keith and bring him over here.” Pidge points towards the distance.

Lance glances over in the direction she was pointed in and frowned. He saw Lotor all over Keith. One arm wrapped around Keith’s lower waist from behind and one on his chest, pulling him closer while they danced. Lance was now furious as he saw Lotor taking advantage of Keith while he was wasted. He clenched his fist as he stormed over to Keith and Lotor. Once he got there he immediately pulled Keith by the arms out of Lotor’s grasp. Lotor glared with clenched fists while Lance held Keith away from Lotor in his arms. 

“Fuck off, Lotor! Stop taking advantage of him!” Lance shouts as he grabs Keith’s jacket from the table and storms out of the building, pulling Keith behind him by the hand as he orders an uber. He walks down the road with his fingers intertwined with Keith’s. Once he reached a bench he sat Keith down and crouched in front of him, placing Keith’s jacket overtop of the seated boy. “You okay?”

“Mmm, yeah~. Thanks, Loverboy.” Keith grins, “But what happened?” Keith was confused, obviously not remembering previous events.

“Lotor was all over you. How did you not know?” Lance raised an eyebrow.

“I didn’t know who it was… I thought it was you? It was Lotor and not you?” Keith pouted.

“N-No? Why would it be me?” Lance blushed.

“Because I only want it to be you, dummy!” Keith giggled. Lance knew Keith was a flirter when he was drunk, he found that out the first night he met him. 

Lance couldn’t help but smile, “Pfft, I’ll take you home.” Lance responds as he sits beside him.

“Aww no fun, take me to your place! I like your place better anyway.” Keith sighs.

“Keith is seriously a flirtatious child when he’s drunk.” Lance laughed in his thoughts. “Sure, but I won’t be there tomorrow morning because I have baseball practice.” Lance sighs, realizing that he shouldn’t have drank so much.

“That’s fine. But baseball practice on the weekend?” Keith smiles as he stands up with Lance to get into their newly arrived uber.

“Yeah, we have a tournament coming up in a few weeks before winter break. I’m heading back to Cuba the next day.”

“So I won’t see you for a whole two weeks?” Keith pouts.

“Sorry, Mullet.” Lance responds as he helps Keith in the car. “But we can FaceTime?” He smiles.

“Mmm, okay.” Keith felt loneliness pile in his gut.

“Like you’ll remember this conversation anyways. It’s very unlikely.” Lance thinks to himself.

The ride home was a comfortable silence, both being extremely tired. Once they got to his complex, they both got out of the vehicle and headed for Lance’s apartment. Lance walked inside as Keith ran to Lance’s bedroom. Lance sighed and followed him in there, only to find that he’s already passed out. Lance smiled and helped him get into bed properly and pulled the covers over him.

“Goodnight, weirdo.” Lance smiles as he walks out of the room and closes the door. “Guess I’ll go on the couch tonight.” Lance throws off his clothes and falls asleep. Lance knew not to take advantage of the situation, that’s also what he did last time. Keith probably wouldn’t remember their conversation so he’ll probably have to text him tomorrow.

\------------

Keith woke up to the sun blaring into his eyes between the cracked open curtain. He crept open his eyes and saw that he was in Lance’s bed. He blushed, “Why am I here? Lance?” He groaned out loud, but no response. He checked his phone.

“I figured you would probably forget last night's conversation but, I’m at practice right now, and no, we did not sleep together. Guess you could say I’m a good person for not taking advantage of you. ;)” Keith giggled, “Also, I told you last night that I’d be at practice on weekends starting now because of a tournament that’s coming up before winter break, and that the day after the tournament I’d be going home to Cuba for two weeks. But anyways, if you feel sick, I got you some stuff before I left this morning, it’s in the kitchen. Just the usual stuff for a hangover. Also, stop drinking! It’s a pain in the ass to keep Lotor off of you and then bringing your drunk ass home with me! Kidding, talk to you later, dork.” Keith smiled softly. 

“Guess we’ll both be away at home on winter break.” Keith sighs and walks to the kitchen, and he could admit, it felt different being at someone else's house without them there. But at the same time, it felt natural being there, but he had no idea why. He grabbed the water and medicine and sat on the couch. “Thanks, Lance. I appreciate you dragging my ‘drunk ass’ home with you. :)” He messages back as he drank some water, grinning softly to himself unknowingly.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting any new chapters in such a long time. Schools been really stressful and time-consuming so I haven't had time to write anything, but thank you for being patient and please enjoy the chapter ;)

A Few Weeks Later. The Day Before Lance’s Baseball Tournament, Taking Place On A Weekend.

Keith was sitting on his bed with his bedhead hair, wrapped in his blanket in oversized black sweatpants, a gray hoodie, and white socks. It was abnormally cold in his house that day as he was sitting at his laptop watching movies. Then his phone went off.

“So are you guys coming tomorrow?” Lance messages the ‘Keith KoGAYne’ group chat.

“Yeah, of course, bro!” Hunk replies.

“Why is the group chat still named that? 0_0” Keith adds in.

“Because you are.” Pidge chimes in.

“Lol, Keith I’ll be over in 5 minutes by the way.” Lance responds.

“Wait, what? You’re coming over, why?” Keith coughs.

“Because I’m bored, it’s only 7 PM and time is going very slow for me since the tournaments tomorrow.” Lance replies, and Keith sighs.

“Fine. Come in whenever you want.” Keith sighs but grins faintly while his movie plays in the background.

“You guys are so cute together.” Pidge adds.

“We’re not even together? -_-” Keith returns.

“Pfft, for now. ;)” Lance chimes in, making Keith blush.

“MwAHahA!” Keith could hear Pidge’s evil laugh from over a mile, sending chills down his spine.

“Jeez Pidge, leave the boys alone, you fangirl.” Hunk scolded.

“Shut up. Let me have my moment.” Pidge groans.

\------------

“Keith, I’m here! I brought you food.” Lance calls out as he walks into the apartment, sliding off his shoes.

Keith beamed as he paused his movie, “Oh, I was getting hungry too. Good timing, Lance.” Keith responds as he sees Lance creep his head around the corner and into his dark, curtain closed room. “Ooo, ramen.” Keith un-cradles himself from his blanket and gestures grabby kid hands towards Lance at the foot of his bed.

“What’s the magic work, Mullet?” Lance smirks, holding it away from his reach.

“Abracadabra.” Keith smirks.

“You’re impossible.” Lance chuckles as he hands him the takeout noodles.

“I’m kidding~. Thank you.” Keith giggles as he scootches to the right side of his bed, gesturing for Lance to sit beside him, turning on the lamp beside him.

“What are you watching?” Lance questions as he sits beside Keith, scooting under the blanket, opening his food.

“You came just in time before the movie even started.” Keith answers, “But it’s apparently a really sappy romance movie about a CEO who gets drunk at a bar and has a one night stand with some girl.”

“What else?” Lance responds as he starts to eat.

“Well, turns out she’s becoming his new personal secretary.” Keith chuckles.

“Wow, that would suck. But yeah, that does sound like an iconic love story.” Lance winks, receiving a snort from Keith.

“Yeah, I guess.” Keith starts eating his food as he presses play, leaning against the headboard of his bed. Lance joined in right beside him.

They sat in silence, giggling and commenting at some parts of the movie as they ate their food side by side. They both finished the food, soon after Keith placed the empty bowls in the trash beside his bed. Keith turned off the lap, after they huddled together slightly, legs tangled somewhat as they pulled the laptop over their lap. It finally got to the confession part of the movie, both Lance and Keith staring at the actors on the screen in awe.

“Wow, they make it seem so real! How do they do it?” Lance gasped.

Keith chuckled, “Practice, I guess. Experience from past lovers?” Keith raised a brow as he blushed slightly.

Lance grinned as he reached to pull on Keith’s cheek lightly, “You’re so sappy!” He laughed.  
Keith groaned, “How~?” He extended his o’s as he tackled Lance with his own hands, pushing his body away to release the boys' grip on his cheeks.

“Haha, I don’t know. Just felt like pulling your cheek.” Lance grins with a quick evil chuckle as he lets go.

“Oh my gosh, Lance.” Keith sighs. But soon blushes as he feels the weight of the laptop off his thighs, replaced with a weight laying against his chest, wrapped around his back. “What are you doing?”

“I’m touch starved!” Lance groans. 

Keith exhales, “You’re so weird.” He responds as he subconsciously rubs his hand against Lance’s back. Normally Lance would respond in protest but, this time he didn’t. Lance closed his eyes as he sighs quietly, hugging Keith, head against Keith’s chest. Keith waited a minute until he spoke up. “Something wrong?” There was a short silence.

“...Do you think I’ll play okay tomorrow?” Lance murmurs.

“Of course, why wouldn’t you?” Keith rose a brow.

“I don’t know… I just feel like, I’m not improving? I know I’m Co-Captain but like, it doesn’t mean that the other players aren’t better than me. I just feel like everyone is improving so much and then there’s me…” 

Keith froze at the sudden reply of insecurity that escaped Lance’s lips. Normally Lance was very confident and such but, I guess that’s not true at the moment. Keith dragged his hand softly across Lance’s body up to the back of his head, lacing his fingers in Lance’s locks, rubbing his fingers between them. He waited for a minute then spoke, “Why do you feel that way now? Is it because of your nerves over the tournament?” He asks.

“I guess but, to be honest, I’ve always felt this way… Like I haven’t improved… Guess it’s just the insecure, secretive part of me acting up.” Lance purses his lips together.

“Well, you may think you haven’t improved but, I sure as hell think you have.” Keith smiles softly. Lance glanced up at Keith. “You’re the Co-Captain of The Garrison’s baseball team! One of the top universities in the state for baseball! If you weren’t good at baseball or had no room for improvement then they wouldn’t have taken you. Therefore you’re a worthy, valuable player, Lance. You shouldn’t doubt yourself so far into the season.” Keith looks down at Lance and makes eye contact with him with a reassuring look.

Lance blushed slightly, then looks back down again, head back against Keith’s chest again. “I guess you’re right… Sorry, I shouldn’t have asked, it’s annoying…” Lance bit his lip.

Keith snapped as he pushes Lance up by his shoulders to face him, now eye to eye with each other. Lance’s eyes widened. “Don’t say that Lance, it’s most definitely, not annoying. I’m really happy that you’re opening up to me about things you’re insecure about, it means that you trust me enough to tell me.” Keith smiled. “It’s okay to feel insecure about things you’re passionate about. It just means you really enjoy what you’re doing and you want to do better, so you push yourself to do so, I see that whenever I see your games, Lance. You’re really an incredible player, so there’s no need to hide the fact that you feel you need to improve.” 

Lance was shocked. He’s never heard such advice from Keith, he never thought he was good with words. But oh boy, was he wrong. Lance couldn’t help but smile as his heart filled with motivation. “Wow, Keith. You’re really good with words.” He giggles.

“I try my best.” Keith snorts, “But I’m serious though, don’t think it’s annoying to open up every once in a while.” Keith grins gently.

“Alright, thank you, Keith.” Lance smiles as he leans back down. They both get more comfortable as they both lay down, legs intertwined while Lance rests his head back overtop of Keith’s chest, listening to the beat of Keith’s heart. 

Keith wraps his arm around Lance’s upper torso as he stares up at the ceiling, thinking to himself. “Guess I can relate to Lance in a way about private insecurities and secrets…” Keith bites his lip as he closes his eyes, sooner lacing his fingers in Lance’s hair, rubbing his fingertips against Lance’s scalp.

“...Hey, Keith.” Lance mumbles through the calmed air.

“Mhm?”

“Do you have anything planned for winter break?” He murmurs, tiredness escaping his lips.

“No, not really. Just hanging out with family.” Keith answers.

“Mmm, me too… Will you miss me?” Lance giggled weakly, sleep slowly taking over as he closes his eyes.

“No, not really.” Both of them started to laugh tiredly in the dark, cold room, using each other’s body heat for warmth with the blanket over their bodies. Keith smiles softly as he gently adjusts his body so that he was laying on his side, holding Lance’s body close to his chest. “But I’ll kind of miss holding you like this…” Keith thinks to himself, “Ugh, wait, that was cheesy! What am I thinking?” Keith blushed in embarrassment as he pulls Lance closer to him, slowly being tugged into slumber. 

\------------

Keith gets startled as he’s woken up by an alarm, “I fell asleep?” He mumbles to himself as he looks around the bed. “He left too, obviously.” He yawned as he sat up to get ready. He was sliding on his red hoodie until he saw Lance’s in his closet. He looked at it for a few seconds until he decided to wear that one instead. He blushed, “People are definitely going to mistake us for a couple… Not that I’m complaining, but…” He shook his head and smacked his cheeks, he sighed. He grabbed his stuff after getting ready and left on his bike to meet everyone at the baseball diamond. It was an indoor stadium so he didn’t bring anything but his jacket since he wasn’t going to be outside for too long.

Keith arrives at the stadium and parks his bike. He slides off his helmet and starts to walk into the stadium, his black jacket overtop of his hoodie that he got from Shiro last Christmas. Keith walks in and checks his texts with Hunk to see where they’re sitting. A few minutes later he arrives at their schools' section and sits between Hunk and Pidge. 

“Hey, Keith. How was last night with Loverboy?” Pidge winks.

“It was fine, thank you for asking.” Keith retorts as he slides off his jacket, pulling his phone out of his pocket. “What’s the schedule like?” 

“Oh, we got a schedule online.” Hunk shows Keith his phone screen.

“They play first, really? How many schools are playing at this tournament?”

“Eight, I believe. We’ll be here all day if they make it to the finals for tomorrow.”

“Exciting.” Keith yawns then giggles through his sarcastic response. He glances down at his phone that lit up.

“Wish me luck, Mullet!” He snorts at the message.

He messages back, “If your team is still in the tournament by the end of the first day, then I’ll let you come over after.” 

“Really? How about a few games of Mario Kart?”

Keith could sense Lance smirking at his phone from the changeroom. He grinned, “Yeah whatever, Loverboy. Good luck.”

“Mmm, I needed that. >w<”

“You’re so weird.”

“But you love it. ;)”

“Pfft, totally.” Keith smiles down at his screen.

“If we are still in the tournament for the finals tomorrow then, will you come?”

“Do I have a choice?” 

“Noo, I’m just going to drag you out of bed and bring you with me.”

“So, therefore, I do have a choice?”

“What? Do you not wanna go that badly? D;”

“I’m kidding, Lance. Of course, I’ll go, I got nothing better to do since I’ve already packed to go to the airport on Monday.”

“Yay! If we win this first game, then you’re definitely my good luck charm. ;)”

Keith blushed, “Smooth Talker.”

“Hehe, of course, gotta go, see you later!” Keith grins as he looks down at their messages. 

He’s definitely falling harder and harder for Lance every day. “It honestly feels like we're together…” Keith blushes at his thoughts and bites his cheeks, trying to get rid of the hot feeling on them.

\------------

Both schools walk onto the field with their starting lineups, playing field first. They spot Lance jogging over to third base. Keith has learned quite a bit from Lance about baseball, it definitely seems like a sport Lance would be good at. Keith smiles to himself as the game starts, the first ball being thrown and tossed back to second base while the member of the other team starts running to third base. A member of Lance’s team throws the ball to him as it passes the running man, catching the ball in his glove and tagging the guy who ran towards him. Everyone started cheering while the team remained focused, yelling out the next play.

This game lasted for around two hours. The Garrison won, leaving the crowd from their school cheering. Keith grins as he looks down at the field to see a cheerful Lance high-fiving his teammates. 

“Should we go meet up with him and go out for lunch since he won't be playing for a few hours?” Hunk asks.

“Yeah, sure-” Pidge was cut off by looking at a familiar female in the distance. “Allura? I thought you didn’t like sports?” They all looked over and saw Allura waving, walking over to the group.

“Yeah, but I wanted to come and cheer everyone on!” 

Keith bit his lip as he remembers the confession from Allura at the party a few weeks ago. Keith has started to be less chatty with Lance whenever Allura was around. He felt bad, Allura knew him first yet, Lance likes him instead. He doesn’t want to hurt her since she doesn’t remember she said all those things to him that night, he doesn’t want her to feel bad. He knew jealousy was a very common thing when you fall for someone, and Keith didn’t want Allura to be hurt with that kind of feeling. 

“Did they win?” Allura asks Keith, walking beside him as they walk down to the main area.

“Uh, yeah they did.” He shook off his previous guilt as he smiles down at the smaller British girl. “They did very well- Agh!” Keith was cut off by two tanned arms wrapped around his waist from behind, spinning him in a semi-circle before setting him down. Keith blushed but snapped out of his thoughts as he glances down at the smaller girl that wore a saddened smile. He turned around and faced Lance. “What are you-”

“So you are my lucky charm! Thank you, Keith!” Lance’s grin widened, making heat rise to Keith’s face.

“I-I’m not a-”

“Get a room you two. Now let's go out for an early lunch.” Pidge smirks, walking out of the building with everyone. Allura glanced over at them before following beside Pidge.

“Lance, can I talk to you for a second?” Keith reaches to grip gently at a few of Lance’s fingers.

“Yeah, something wrong?” Lance looks down at the guilted boy.

“Nothing extreme but, let’s go outside.” Keith let’s go and walks out the main doors, then turning a corner of the building to lean against the wall. Lance follows behind him then stands in front.

“You okay?” Lance crosses his arms with a worried stare.

“Yeah, I’m fine but, you remember that party that we all went to a few weeks ago?” Keith looks off to the side, stuffing his cold hands in his jacket pockets.

“The sorority one? Yeah, what about it?” Lance raises a brow.

“Well, that night... Allura told me that she knew and saw me when she kissed you that one time. And, that she still likes you…” Keith pursed his lips.

“Wait, really?” Lance’s eyes widened, “I thought she stopped? It’s been like what, four months?”

“That’s what I thought… And whenever we talk or whatever, she seems, upset… Or maybe I’m just seeing things, maybe she doesn’t actually like you and has moved on and her drunk self, wanted me to think otherwise? I don’t know, maybe it actually was true and wanted me to be jealous? Ugh, I don’t think so but I just feel really bad, and-” Keith was cut off by Lance leaning over him, his hand pressed against the wall beside his head. He leaned down and kissed Keith, cutting him off from his rant. Keith’s eyes widened as if it was their first kiss, he looks up at the smiling boy as he pulls away.

“You were rambling.” Lance sighs after the smile, “I do understand that you don’t want to hurt Allura but, I already told her no. I only have feelings for you, Keith, she knows that and you know that.”

Keith bit his lip and looked off to the side with upset eyes. “I know, but… She’s done nothing but be kind to me, I feel bad for not realizing that she’s still liked you all this time. She’s known you for a little bit longer than I have and, I just feel really guilty barging into the picture.”

“Keith, even if I had never met you, I already knew I only liked her as a friend. Yeah, she’s very pretty and kind but, she’s like a sister to me, you know?” Lance reassures, Keith looks up at him with red lips, sensitive from biting them. “Let me talk to her tonight, okay? I want to spend more time with you before we both leave for two weeks.” He smiles.

Keith looks down and blushes, fiddling with the flaps of his pockets. He nods. “Alright…” 

Lance reaches in his pocket for his phone, calling Pidge. “We’ll be a few minutes late, I forgot my jacket back in the changeroom, go on without us. It’s the restaurant down the street right?” Keith’s brow raised as he watched Lance talk, looking at him standing in front of him, in his jacket. Keith was about to talk but Lance raised a finger to cover his lips to silence him. After a few more seconds of the phone call, Lance hangs up. 

“But you have your jacket?” Confusion flushed over Keith’s face as he looks in Lance’s blue eyes.

Lance giggled, “Obviously, I just want to spend a few more minutes alone.” 

Keith blushed, “We were alone all last night though.” 

“That is true but, you know how hard it is to leave your house when you look so cute beside me?” Lance sighs dramatically, placing his hands on Keith’s hips as he giggles.

Keith was red at this point, and not just from the cold air around them. “L-Lance! That’s so cliche!” He threw a playful punch at Lance’s chest. He was about to throw another one but was soon brought into a warm, comforting hug. “What are you doing?” Keith slid his arms down to his sides.

“Don’t worry about Allura and I, okay? I only have intentions of doing that sort of stuff with you.” Keith’s eyes closed from the enveloped warmth, slowly returning the hug, wrapping his arms around Lance’s torso. 

“Mmm, fine…” Keith sighs as they sway slightly in the hug. 

“Ugh, you’re so adorable~.” Lance groans.

“Shut up!” Keith argues, giggling as he grips the back of Lance’s jacket, burying his face in Lance’s neck in the silent outdoors.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, it's been a month since I've posted a chapter and I am so sorry. I've been so busy with school and personal life so when I had time to myself I never really had the motivation to write. But now I'm back and hopefully, I'll be more active with chapter updates. I have good ideas for this story and I know that since it's my first fanfiction, it's not the best but, I hope you continue to read it. Enjoy~ ;)

“Loverboy and Mullet, have arrived!” Lance grins as he sits in the empty spot in the big booth with Keith following behind him “Miss us?” Lance asks.

“Of course we didn’t.” Pidge responds.

“Rude.” Lance glares but giggles right after. Keith swears that he could listen to that laugh all day.

“So what time is the next game?” Allura asks, looking over at Lance with a smile.

Lance glanced at Keith before smiling across to Allura. “Not sure, it’s not for a while though. Two games need to be played. If we win the next one we go to finals tomorrow. But we have to wait until later. Currently, four other teams are playing in the stadium next door.”

“That’s exciting! I wish you the best of luck!” Allura blushes.

Lance noticed the redness flushing to her cheeks, “So drunk Allura wasn’t lying?” Lance thought to himself. “Thanks, Allura!” Lance grins. 

A half hour later they all got their food while they all talked in separate and all-together conversations. Keith got a salad, which peaked Lance’s interest, so he took a bite. “Lance! You have your own food, eat it.” Keith groans as he sees Lance placing Keith’s fork that he used, back on the dish. 

Lance smirks, “Aww, is Keith worried about an indirect kiss?” He winks.

Keith glared, “N-No! Shut up.” He kicks the side of Lance’s leg lightly as he continues to eat, feeling the stare of some of their friends.

“Not like you guys haven’t kissed before.” Pidge smirks.

“Pidge, how would you know that?” Hunk sighs.

“I have my ways.” 

Lance smirks towards Pidge, glancing at Keith. “I mean, you’re not wrong.” 

Keith coughs, “You two are so childish, it’s insane.” He pinches the bridge of his nose as he eye’s Hunk for help.

“You children, go bother someone else.” Hunk interrupts their laughs. 

“You’re right, Allura, you haven’t told us lately about any love interests. Do you have one?” Pidge looks over beside her to eye Allura, who was clearly flustered. 

“U-Um, well…” Allura stuttered.

Keith clears his throat while Lance glances over at him. “Leave Allura alone, she doesn’t need to tell anyone.” 

“You’re no fun, Keith.” Pidge pouts as she continues to eat her food.

Allura looked over at Keith until they made eye contact, she looked down and continued to eat. Keith felt bad because he knew she didn’t want to say anything since she doesn’t remember that she told him. Keith started to grip slightly at his jeans, fiddling with anything he could get his hands on. Lance noticed and reached down to Keith’s hand secretly to hold it. Keith glanced down at the sudden warmth around his hand, he blushed. He knew it was Lance and he knew that Lance was knowledgeable of the guilt he felt. Lance had his hand over top of Keith’s, fingers folded between his as they touched his thigh. Keith smiled slightly and continued the conversation with everyone for another hour. 

\------------

Time had passed and it was already the end of Lance’s last game of the day, they won and are now going to the finals tomorrow. Keith smiles as he waits with everyone yet again, in the lobby for Lance. They heard a familiar voice behind them, they turned around to see the whole team walking towards them to exit out of the main entrance. Keith smiles as he sees a cheerful Lance walking towards them. 

Lance stops in front of Keith. “I believe you owe me a few rounds of Mario Kart?” 

They both laughed, “Yeah, sure.” Keith answers. They all congratulate Lance as they walked outside the building. 

“I’ll meet you at your place, I’m going to talk to Allura.” Lance mentions to Keith.

Keith bit his lip, “Okay, see you later...” He got on his bike and started to ride into the traffic.

Lance watches him leave as he looks over at Allura. “Can I talk to you alone for a second?” He asks.

“Yeah, of course.” Allura smiles as they walk somewhere quieter. “What’s wrong?” She asks.

“Oh, nothing’s wrong, I just want to clarify something.” Lance reassures. “So um, Keith told me something that you probably don’t remember.” 

“Um, okay, what is it?” Allura fiddled with her jacket.

“Remember that party a few weeks ago?”

“Yeah, I do. Why?” She rose a brow.

“Well, that night you confessed something to Keith that has been bothering and guilting him since then.” Lance responds.

“What did I confess?” She began to get nervous.

“That you saw him while you kissed me, and that you um… Still, like me?” Lance rubs the back of his head.

Allura went red and wide-eyed, “W-What? I said that?”

“Yeah, so… Is it true?” Silence dulled upon them for a minute.

“...Yes, it is… I’m sorry.” Allura looked down.

“Don’t be sorry. Just, I need you to know that I only consider you like a sister and that all my romantic attention is focused on Keith…” Lance looks down at her with an apologetic look.

“Yeah, I know… You and Keith make a good pair.” Allura smiles weakly up at Lance.

Lance felt bad but, he had to confirm to her yet again that they weren’t going to be a ‘thing’. “I really, really, like him, Allura. I’m sorry.” 

“Don’t apologize, Lance. I’m fine really, even if I still like you doesn’t mean I won’t support you and Keith. You guys are both my friends and I’d do anything for the both of you. Tell Keith not to worry about me so much, it’s been so long since that confession in the alleyway that my feelings aren’t as strong as before but, of course, they’re still there.”

Lance smiled. “You’re a good person, Allura. Any guy would be lucky to have you, trust me.”

“Haha, thanks, Lance. Treat Keith well, I know you guys aren’t dating yet but, if you do, don’t break his heart.” She giggles as she shoves him slightly.

Lance chuckled alongside her, “Of course I will. C’mon, I’ll give you a ride home.”

“Oh no, it’s okay, I have my car here. But I’ll see you tomorrow. Goodnight, Lance!” She waves as she walks back to her car while Lance did so as well. 

Lance drove back to his apartment to shower and change into some clothes. He assumed he’d just sleep at Keith’s place so he refreshed his jersey in his dryer while he bathed. He got changed into some sweats and a long sleeve, hoodless sweater. He got his stuff and drove back to Keith’s place. A few minutes later he walks up to Keith’s room and enters the passcode, walking in without warning, something they’ve been used to doing by now. 

“Keef~ I’m here.”

“Right here” Keith calls from the couch, facing away from the door on his phone.

Lance smiles and walks up behind Keith, dropping his bag beside the couch. He runs his hand against Keith’s forehead, pushing up his bangs to blow cold air in his forehead. “Hey, babe~.” Lance smirks from behind Keith.

Keith blushes red at the name. “D-Don’t startle me like that!” He groans as he sits up, muting the tv. “So, what did she say?...” Keith nibs his lip as he looks up at Lance.

“She didn’t know but she said it was true. She says she thinks we make a great pair and that she supports us.” Lance grins.

Keith was flushed red at this point, embarrassed. “Okay... ” Lance sits beside Keith on the side of the couch that had the leg extension. He pulls Keith over and sets him between his legs. “What are you doing?” Keith asks bluntly.

“Hugging you from behind and cuddling, what does it look like I’m doing?” Lance smirks as he grabs the controller beside them, wrapping his arms around Keith’s waist, starting up the game on the tv in front of them. “Besides, don’t deny the fact that you don’t like cuddling with me since we do it so frequently.” He winks.

Keith sighs and grabs his controller, making himself more comfortable by leaning against Lance’s chest, resting his head to the side of Lance’s neck. “Yeah, okay, but only a few rounds, you need to wake up early and it’s already late.”

“Yeah, okay mom.” They both laugh as they select their characters. Lance chose Princess Daisy, while he chose Bowser. “Daisy, really?” Keith giggles.

“She’s amazing, learn your facts, Mullet.” Lance scoffs.

“Yeah, okay.” Keith retorts, waiting for the countdown of the first race on the screen to begin.

The same started off intense as Keith got the star power up right away. “What the hell? It’s the beginning of the game, you lucky ass.” Lance complains as he sees Keith speed away in the star power-up while he was stuck with three boring turtle shells.

“Go cry about it, Loverboy.” Keith responds, now driving normally, ahead of Lance and the other players by a bit. 

The race continues, and of course, Keith wins. What could he say, he was a great racer. They play a few more, both losing and winning frequently. They kept complaining for about an hour, making cocky comments at one another playfully. After a while, during one of the races, Keith was starting to doze off, eyes slowly closing as he crashed into other players. After another minute Lance won, but Lance didn’t say anything as he heard soft, repetitive breathing from the boy in front of him. He smiled as he slowly reached for the controller in Keith’s hands to set it beside them. He slowly spun Keith around slightly so that he was on his side, Keith’s hands subconsciously wrapping around Lance’s torso in his sleep. Lance smiles for a few minutes until he decides to turn off the tv and pick up Keith bridal style, and then went for the bedroom. 

He placed Keith gently under the covers as he crawls in with him, a second later snuggling together. “And you were the one who said only a few rounds…” Lance whispers to himself with a soft smile. He played with Keith’s hair gently until he himself dozed off into a peaceful slumber, with Keith in his arms.

\------------

Keith woke up before his alarm went off, his body enveloped in warmth. He cracks his eyes open to see a tanned neck close to his face, he immediately smiled. “I could get used to this…” He thought, but right after, his eyes widened. “We’re not even dating?! We kiss, hug, sleep together… Everything a couple does, yet we’re not even official. Isn’t that called friends with benefits?” Keith talks to himself in his head as he watches over the peaceful Cuban in a deep sleep. Keith’s face flushed as he yawns, making sure to be quiet and let the Cuban sleep a little more before the alarm goes off. He detangles himself slightly from the boy as he lifts up his arm to hang over the pillow, head resting against his hand that held his head up. He stared down at the Cuban for a few minutes, he wondered how long it’s been since Lance confessed to him, probably around three months? But he’s never really confirmed to Lance that he’s figured himself out and that he likes Lance back.

Keith bit his lip as he leaned over to turn off the alarm that was about to go off. Instead, he closed his eyes and gently, pressed his lips against the corner of Lances. He held himself there for a few more seconds before pulling away, but right after going red as he sees Lance awake, looking at him with a smile and a questionable face.

“Good morning to you too.” Lance croaks out, smiling.

“Y-You’re awake?!” Keith sits up, pulling away, stuttering.

“Well, I woke up when someone I know, starting kissing me.” He winks while rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, making Keith groan. “Not that I’m complaining, I’d love to wake up to that again but, you should really work on your aim. You only kissed the corner, not the middle.” A big, loving grin with a soft giggle and a tinted blush that spread across Lance’s tired face as he looked up at Keith.

Keith buries his face in his blanket as he curls up into it, plopping back down beside Lance. “S-Shush…” He shoves his face in the pillow for a few seconds, until he feels himself sink into the mattress as weight is pressed on both sides of his body. Lance was over top of him, knees on either side of his hips, and both hands placed on either side of Keith’s upper body. He turns his body to face up towards Lance, both looking in each other’s eyes with red tinted cheeks.

“So… You’ve figured yourself out, Mullet?” Lance softly grins down at Keith.

“Maybe…” He glanced anywhere but Lance’s eyes still embarrassed with his previous actions and the confession.

He chuckled softly, “Took you long enough, I knew you couldn’t resist me.” He winks.

“You’re crazy!” Keith gets flustered as he smacks Lance’s shoulder playfully. “You’re just… Different from all the other people I’ve liked… I don’t even know now if I even liked those people the same way that I like you...” Lance goes red, wide-eyed. Keith does the same, “U-Uh, ignore that! I said nothing, really! I-”

Lance swooped down and hugged him close, bodies pressed against each other firmly. “So you do, like me.” Lance clarifies to himself in Keith’s ear softly. 

“I guess I do…” Lance feels Keith wrap his own arms around Lance’s upper back, gripping his shirt. 

“Mmm, hold that thought, let’s have this ‘what are we’ conversation, after the game.” Lance giggles as he sits up to straddle Keith’s hips. 

Keith couldn’t help but smile back, looking up at the Cuban. “Okay. Oh, I almost forgot!” Keith spoke out as he slips out of Lance’s straddle, scrummaging around in his closet.

“Umm, what are you doing?” Lance rose a brow, now sitting on the side of the bed.

“Ah, here we go!” Keith smiles as he pulls out a gift bag. He walks over in front of Lance and hands him the bag. “Open.”

“Uhh, what is it?” Lance asked.

“A Christmas present, obviously.” Keith responds, now sitting on the other side of the room at his desk chair. “I hope you like it, it wasn’t all that easy to find.”

“Really?” Lance questions as he starts to pull out a fabric enveloped in green and yellow. “Hold on just a second… I recognize these colours!” Lance grins as he fully removes a brand new baseball jersey of Lance’s favourite baseball team out of the bag. “It’s a limited edition jersey of my favourite team!” Lance cheers as he holds the front of it in front of himself.

“Well yeah, I know that but that’s not the best part. Look at the front.” Keith spoke.

Lance quickly turns the jersey around and immediately, his eyes widened. “Keith… No way, no no no way!’ Lance’s grin went even wider. “You got a copy with James Griffin’s signature?!” Lance gleamed questionably, looking at the jersey then back at Keith. “Wh-Wha… How did you-?”

“Found it in a sports collectibles shop. Plus, I remembered how back on The Garrison app you mentioned that he was your favourite player.” Keith smiles.

“You remembered that?” Lance’s jaw dropped. 

“Of course I did.”

Lance carefully folded the jersey and slid it back into the bag. He got up and stood in front of Keith. He bent down and held both armrests in his grasp, leaning down to face Keith. “You Keith are, incredible.” Lance stated.

“Well I doubt I’m incredible but, thank you.” Keith laughed.

“Well to me you are.” Lance smiled as he leaned down to bring Keith in a warm, sentimental embrace. Keith immediately hugged back. “Thank you, Keith. This is the best gift I’ve ever gotten.”

“I doubt that.” Keith retorted.

“Don’t doubt the truth, Keith. I’m being serious, I’m so happy!” Lance let go and smiled brightly. “Man, I am so excited to rub it in to everyone at school that my Keith, got me a signed jersey from the one and only, James Griffin.”

“My, Keith?” Keith blushed softly, raising a brow.

“Well, not yet anyways.” He winked.

“You’re impossible.” Keith chuckled as he stood up to grab some clothes from his closet.

“Only for you.” Lance smirked as he hugged Keith’s waist from behind.

“Stooop~! You’re so sappy.” Keith laughed.

“Again, only for you-”

Keith turned around and put a finger to Lance’s lips. “Don’t finish that sentence, Loverboy. C’mon, get dressed or you’re going to be late.” Keith informed as he slid out from Lance’s grasp and got dressed.

“Roger that.” Lance grinned as he got dressed.

\------------

“There you guys are! Took you long enough.” Pidge calls out, sighing. “Oh Lance, before you leave after the game, I have a Christmas gift for you.”

“So do we, same for you Keith. We almost forgot you guys were flying home for Christmas.” Hunk adds.

Keith’s eyes widened. “I forgot to grab them at home to give to you guys, ugh. I’ll get them after the game.” He groans as he rubs the back of his neck as he sits down.

“Don’t sit down yet! I wanna talk to you before the game.” Lance pouts, tugging at the boy's jacket in front of him.

“About what?” Keith raises a brow.

“I need pre-game confidence, duh.” Lance groans.

Keith sighs. “Alright.” Keith stands up and follows Lance back outside. “What do you need me to say-” He was cut off by Lance reaching in his jersey bag, pulling out a black leather, red detailed jacket. 

“Merry Christmas, Keith.” Lance smiled, handing Keith the jacket.

Keith’s eyes widen as he looks up at Lance then back down at the jacket. “Wow, Lance, how did you get your hands on this designer jacket? It’s amazing!” He spoke out stunned, slowly reaching to grab the jacket into his own hands.

“Really? So you like it? It’s not that bad of a gift?” Lance rubs the back of his neck nervously, spitting out questions. “I forgot to give it to you at your place after you gave me my gift and I was really scared you wouldn’t like it because I wasn’t sure what to get you and I’m not the best at buying stuff that I don’t normally show passion to and-”

Keith leaned up on his toes and kissed the corner of Lance’s lips to stop his rambling. He smiled, “I love it, Lance. Thank you.”

Lance blushed down at the boy. He smirked, “You missed.”

“What?”

“You missed. Again.” He repeats.

“What do you mean, missed?” Keith rose a brow, confused. Lance pointed to the middle of his lips. “W-What? I-I’m not doing that here!” 

“But you technically just did.” 

Keith glared. “Smart ass, people are around now, they weren’t before so I’m not going to do that again.”

“Awww, is poor little Keefy embarrassed?”

“No… I’m not embarrassed. Why would I be embarrassed?” 

“Because people are around?”

“W-Well…”

“You’re such a dork, Keith. See you after the game. Wish me luck!” Lance grins as he pecks Keith’s check before running to the changeroom. 

“And I’m the one who’s the dork?” Keith asks himself, smiling as he walked back to his seat, looking down at his new leather jacket, slipping off his coat to put it on.


End file.
